FINAL FANTASY: THE CRYSTAL MAIDEN
by TuxedoWriter
Summary: O equilíbrio dos cristais está ameaçado por forças ocultas e a donzela do cristal precisa de ajuda.
1. O chamado da donzela

FINAL FANTASY: THE CRYSTAL MAIDEN

**FINAL FANTASY: THE CRYSTAL MAIDEN**

(Final Fantasy: a donzela do cristal)

Um fanfic escrito por El Murciélago e Luka-chan

**Capítulo I – O chamado da donzela**

"Por favor, venha me salvar. O mundo corre perigo sem o equilíbrio dos cristais. Os ventos cessarão, os mares se tornarão revoltos, o planeta congelará e a terra apodrecerá. Eu lhe suplico, salve-me."

??: Novamente esse sonho, quem é essa garota? E de que raios ela está falando? Não existem cristais nesse mundo e do jeito que o aquecimento global vai indo, não é à toa que essas coisas acontecerão de fato.

Meu nome é Dusk Fafnir, sou apenas mais um cara que mora nesse planeta que está fadado à destruição pelos caprichos da raça humana, não sou do tipo que se mata para salvar o próximo, os humanos são ingratos e egoístas. Sim, pode me chamar de chato, amargo, avarento, do que for. Não estou nem aí para ninguém, só faço o que me interessa.

??: hora de acordar, moçoooo! Ah, você já acordou. Dormiu bem?

Dusk fica de pé e coça a cabeça.

Dusk: com todo esse barulho que você faz na cozinha só para preparar o café da manhã, Luka. Até os mortos acordariam de seu descanso eterno.

Olá, me chamo Luka Garnet, sou uma garota otimista e estou sempre de bem com a vida, ao contrário do Dusk. Se somos namorados? Não, somos amigos de longa data, desde pequenos. Ele não era assim quando éramos crianças, costumava ser muito gentil com as pessoas, ele ficou assim depois que sua primeira namorada Luna morreu em um acidente, desde então renunciou completamente ao amor. Ele não gosta que toque muito no assunto, mas acho que ainda consigo fazer com que ele arrume alguém.

Dusk: o que temos hoje para o café da manhã, Luka? Não é omelete de novo, certo?

Luka arrumando a cama do amigo responde sorridentemente.

Luka: não, seu bobo. Ontem consegui vender mais roupas e deu para juntar um bom dinheiro e com a grana que você conseguiu ontem com a alta da bolsa de Galbadia, teremos um dia de reis. Espere só o que virá no almoço e na janta.

Dusk: interessante, bem agora some daqui para eu tomar um banho. Logo mais eu desço, OK?

Luka, embora acostumada com o jeito rude matinal do rapaz, não sabia se dava uma travesseirada nele por ele tê-la mandado embora ou se obedecia a ordem do rapaz por ele ter sido educado no final de seu discurso, logo decidiu sair do quarto e descer.

Dusk escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido para Luka não reclamar da demora por causa do desperdício de energia elétrica e de água, mas sempre demorava um pouco mais para fazer a barba e tomar um cuidado especial com seus cabelos, que apesar de curtos eram preciosos para o rapaz. Depois se trocou e fez o seu penteado usual, colocou a sua franja curta para a frente e colocou os cabelos espetados para trás. Feito isso, ele finalmente desce e se depara com uma mesa farta de café da manhã.

Luka: Ahá! eu disse que você ia se impressionar com o café da manhã de hoje.

Dusk pegando uma panqueca respondeu.

Dusk: pois é, o café da manhã daqueles comerciais de margarina, agora só falta a família feliz e o cachorro esperto que abre a porta sozinho.

Luka: mas somos uma família feliz, você tem a mim e eu tenho a você, só não temos espaço para um cachorro.

Dusk garfa o restante das panquecas com violência e emudece, Luka vê que falou demais. O pai de Dusk havia se separado de sua mãe quando ele tinha 6 anos, então ele era o homem da casa, ajudava a mãe e a irmã mais velha com o que podia. Depois a irmã foi estudar em Trabia e Dusk por sua vez a pedido da mãe seguiu sua vida também. Foi estudar Administração em Thamasa.

Luka: ah... errr... me desculpe, acho que falei besteira...

Dusk: relaxa, pode me passar o peito de peru e o suco de laranja?

Luka: certo.

Depois de comerem um belo café da manhã, eles saíram. Luka foi comprar mais tecidos para terminar um vestido de noiva que estava fazendo para uma amiga. Dusk saiu para comprar Matéria a fim de realizar novas combinações para suas armas.

Dusk: boa tarde, quais são as Matérias à venda hoje?

Vendedor: hoje temos Demi, Esuna, Regen e Aero como Matérias elementais e de suporte, estamos com uma oferta muito boa, um pacote de 5 Matérias por 400 gil.

Dusk: vou levar essas do mostruário e vou levar uma Dispell.

Vendedor: excelente escolha, apenas 650 gil.

Dusk: aqui está.

Vendedor: e aqui estão suas Matérias, faça bom uso delas.

Dusk sai da loja e coloca em uma de suas pistolas semi-automáticas a Matéria Demi e na outra, Aero. Depois decide encaixar na corrente de sua calça, a matéria Regen.

Enquanto isso, Luka saía da loja com suas sacolas, o metro do cetim tinha cores lindas e estava barato. Logo levou um pouco mais para futuros vestidos. Dois vultos passaram por ela e a cercaram.

??: olhe só Mac, uma garota indefesa.

Mac: pois é Fox, pelas sacolas cheias, ela parece ter gil pulando do bolso.

Fox: vai passando a grana aí mocinha.

Luka: Ei! eu vou passar outra coisa para dois vagabundos como vocês!!.

Luka tira da bolsa uma haste de metal que cresce dos lados quando ela aperta um botão. Ela pega da bolsa a Matéria Fire e encaixa no cajado.

Fox: e olha Mac, a mocinha quer brigar.

Mac: isso vai ser interessante.

Os dois partem para cima de Luka. O cajado pega fogo nas pontas e Luka golpeia Fox na barriga.

Fox: Mac, cuidado. A garota não está pra brincadeira.

Luka: tarde demais, pedala Mac!

Luka desfere um golpe certeiro na cabeça de Mac. Antes de desmaiar, o ladrão assobia e mais ladrões aparecem para lutar.

Fox: agora quero ver, você tem três escolhas, você se junta à nossa gangue, você entrega todo o seu dinheiro, ou você morre.

Luka estava cercada por doze homens, foi quando ouviu um tiro e um círculo gravitacional puxou os homens para cima. O tiro vinha de uma das pistolas de Dusk.

Dusk: só homens covardes e sujos como vocês tentariam roubar dinheiro de uma pessoa que está só. Luka, por aqui.

Fox: o que estão esperando? Atrás deles.

Luka: o que faremos, Dusk? Não podemos correr deles para sempre.

Dusk: Matéria nova, Aero! Vejamos o que essa belezinha faz nas minhas balas.

Dusk atira uma rajada de balas, causando um pequeno tornado que varre os ladrões da rua e como um empurrão, eles voam para as paredes dos prédios por perto onde morrem esmagados.

Luka: eu quero uma dessa, imagina o estrago que faria combinado com o meu cajado.

Dusk: você está bem? Creio que aquela Matéria Fire que deixei com você não prestou muito.

Luka: ah, nem vem, Dusk, espera um pouco aí... eles eram DOZE quando você chegou. Eu usei a Fire quando eles ainda eram dois. Eu consegui deixar um inconsciente e o outro com 50 do corpo queimado!!

Dusk sorri para a amiga satisfeito.

Dusk: ah, então estamos evoluindo. Vamos para casa almoçar. Comprei Matérias de suporte para você. Esuna e Regen. Agora que me lembrei, também comprei Dispell, você havia me pedido essa também.

Luka: estranho que o crime e a violência tenham aumentado esses dias, o que há com todo mundo afinal?

Dusk: devem ser fanáticos que acreditam que o mundo vai acabar na próxima vez que eles piscarem.

Luka: tem razão.

**Fim do capítulo I**


	2. O cristal de Nibelheim

Capítulo II – O cristal de Nibelheim

**Capítulo II – O cristal de Nibelheim**

Dusk e Luka depois de enfrentarem os ladrões conferiram se não faltava nada e se não existiam avarias em suas coisas e depois voltaram para almoçar. Luka foi fazer o almoço e Dusk foi colocar as Matérias novas no seu baú de sintetizar Matérias, para depois revendê-las.

Dusk: certo, vamos ver o que já temos aqui. Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Cure e Poisona. Agora temos Demi e Aero, Esuna, Regen e Dispell. Certo, hora de duplicar.

O rapaz liga o baú e Matérias novinhas em folha saem por um tubo do tamanho de bolinhas de gude.

Dusk: brilhantes como pérolas saídas de uma ostra. Hora de anunciar na Mognet, kupo!

Dusk liga o computador e conecta-se à Internet. Digita seu login e senha para entrar na maior comunidade virtual do planeta, a Mognet.

Bem-vindo à Mognet, kupo! Escolha o setor.

Dusk: quero me conectar ao Ye Olde Mog Shoppe.

Conectando...demora menos do que falar kupo.

Dusk: tá bom, e eu sou a retardada da Yuna. Ah, finalmente. Vamos ver quantas pessoas temos hoje sedentas pelas minhas preciosas Matérias...14 compradores. Vou lançar a oferta inicial pelo pacote Fire, Ice e Thunder por apenas 1300 gil.

Usuário RedWarlock lança a oferta 1300 gil...

Kefka lança a oferta 1700 gil...

Quistis lança a oferta 2300 gil...

Garnet lança a oferta 3500 gil...

Eiko lança a oferta 4900 gil...

Dusk: que divertido, esses usuários usam nicks de personagens de Final Fantasy.

Setzer lança a oferta 6500 gil...

Freya lança a oferta 7400 gil...

Kain lança a oferta 9000 gil...

SephirothOneWingedAngel lança a oferta 22000 gil...

Dusk: nossa, esse aí realmente quer comprar, vou ver se algum outro usuário oferece uma quantia maior e já me manda por KupoCash.

Ultimecia lança a oferta 50000 gil...KupoCash.

RedWarlock fala para Ultimecia: vendido, entre em private comigo para eu entrar em contato sobre detalhes do envio das Matérias.

Ultimecia fala para RedWarlock: como queira.

Dusk: essa garota tem o nick de uma das vilãs mais iradas de Final Fantasy, e é um bocado cheia da grana. Ah, ela nem esperou eu dar os detalhes do envio e já me mandou 50000 giles em KupoCash. Rua Kramer número 510, apto. 231, Balamb. Perfeito.

Luka da sala de almoço chamou Dusk para almoçar.

Luka: a comida está pronta!

Dusk desceu pelo corrimão da escada e se deparou com um delicioso estrogonofe e batatas fritas, um dos seus pratos favoritos.

Dusk: Luka! Isso é um presente do céu, só pode ser. Faz anos que não como isso!

Luka, notadamente satisfeita com o comentário, dá uma leve risadinha e coloca uma montanha de estrogonofe e arroz no prato de Dusk.

Luka: ah, tem ketchup picante pra colocar nas batatinhas. E tem coca na geladeira.

Dusk vai correndo pegar o ketchup, um copo no formato de Cactuar e a coca.

Luka: mesmo depois de grande você não larga esse copo de Cactuar, não é?

Dusk: claro, é raridade. Ganhei do próprio Nobuo Uematsu quando fui ao lançamento de Final Fantasy X. Me passa a coca fazendo o favor. Você ainda tem aquele cosplay de White Mage com orelhas de gatinho também que eu sei.

Luka: é verdade, hehe. Bem, chega de cerimônias, vamos comer.

Luka liga a TV para que eles assistam o noticiário da tarde, os âncoras estavam impressionados com uma reportagem e estavam comentando sobre ela.

Florence: boa tarde, meu nome é Florence. Eu e o jornalista Murray temos uma notícia intrigante para mostrar a vocês telespectadores.

Murray: e um tanto curiosa, depois de um tremor nos arredores de Nibelheim, a poucos quilômetros de Petúnia, um enorme cristal surgiu dentro da ravina do cânion de Nibelheim, o curioso é que se aproximarmos a imagem,vemos a imagem de uma garota em frente ao cristal em estado de meditação e desde então, a ravina tem estado inacessível por uma barreira criada pelo cristal.

Os olhos de Dusk brilharam quando viram aquele cristal enorme e pensou na possibilidade daquilo ser uma Matéria pura que ainda não foi refinada. Mas quando a câmera se aproximou e ele viu a garota, lembrou-se dos seus sonhos. Era essa a garota que pedia por sua ajuda suplicantemente.

Luka: vai ver era isso que fez as pessoas ficarem tão estranhas. Quem será essa garota, ela não sai de lá?

Dusk: nós iremos para Nibelheim amanhã, quero descobrir.

Luka: Ahãn, Ta. Sei... VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO DUSK? Não viu que o cânion está protegido pela barreira do suposto cristal?

Dusk: Ah, pare... é só a gente combinar a Matéria Dispell com nossas armas e a gente atira na barreira e entra.

Luka: será que ninguém já tentou isso? O exército e os curiosos devem ter tentado.

Dusk: não sei, mas tenho a sensação de que eu preciso ir até lá o mais breve possível, estou curioso. Se não quiser ir comigo, problema seu.

Luka emudece por um tempo, e olhando o cristal e a garota por um tempo na TV, pensa a mesma coisa que o seu amigo Dusk.

Luka: então eu vou com você.

Dusk: boa menina.

Luka: então devíamos nos preparar para amanhã, só vou terminar o vestido e faremos o planejamento juntos.

Dusk: e eu vou até o correio e depois ao Caixa Eletrônico da Mognet receber minha grana, consegui vender um pacote de Matéria por 50000 giles.

Luka: hum...isso é ótimo, você está cada vez melhor no mundo dos negócios. Daqui a pouco você vende uma Phoenix Down por 1 milhão de giles.

Dusk: 1 milhão não, dois. Fui.

**Fim do capítulo II – O cristal de Nibelheim**


	3. A morte dos ventos, o início da jornada

Capítulo III – A morte dos ventos, o início de uma jornada

**Capítulo III – A morte dos ventos, o início de uma jornada.**

Dusk mal pôde dormir desde quando viu aquela mulher perto do cristal, estava doido para colocar as mãos naquele cristal enorme que podia lhe render um bom dinheiro, mas estava intrigado com a garota, era idêntica à garota dos seus sonhos. Quando conseguiu finalmente pegar no sono, teve um sonho diferente. Ele estava em um jardim florido com sua finada namorada Luna, que usava um vestido longo e estava feliz em ver seu amado Dusk.

Dusk: Luna, que lugar é esse?

Luna se manteve sem palavras, mas fez sinal para que ele a seguisse, então o rapaz a seguiu.

Dusk: o que foi, Luna?

Então Luna quebrou o silêncio.

Luna: Dusk, aquele cristal foi só o começo. Salve a donzela dos cristais para trazer de volta a ordem neste mundo que um dia andamos juntos.

Dusk: eu quero mais que este mundo se exploda, Luna. Ele é muito monótono sem você, não tenho mais nada a perder.

Luna pegou em sua mão.

Luna: está falando besteira, Dusk. Eu nunca te abandonei todos esses anos, sempre estou e sempre estarei ao seu lado. Por isso por favor, salve este mundo. Faça isso por mim. Por todo o amor que um dia tivemos um pelo outro.

Dusk hesitou, mas uma pequena lágrima correu pelo seu rosto e então abraçou Luna.

Dusk: se isso é tão importante para você, farei isso.

Luna: muito obrigada, Dusk. Eu te amo e vou sempre te amar. Mande lembranças minhas para a Luka, diga à ela que ela está cuidando muito bem de você no meu lugar.

Depois das últimas palavras de Luna, Dusk acorda com Luka o sacudindo.

Luka: acorde, Dusk. Vamos logo para Nibelheim!

Dusk: acalme-se, Luna! Ah, Luka...já vou.

Luka: sonhou com ela? Com a Luna?

Dusk: sim, e ela veio com um papo maluco de que o mundo corre perigo e essas baboseiras todas.

Luka: sonhos podem revelar coisas verdadeiras, você sabia?

Dusk: ah, mas isso não é Final Fantasy demais?

Luka: bem, temos um cristal em Nibelheim, e uma cidade de mesmo nome no jogo Final Fantasy VII. Tudo é possível.

Dusk: ah, de qualquer forma vamos lá, estou pronto. Separamos as Matérias ontem, certo?

Luka: certo. Para mim você colocou no meu cajado a Matéria Ice e nas suas pistolas você colocou Water e Thunder.

Dusk: nas roupas estamos com Regen e Protect. Coloquei na minha corrente Shell. E na sua fivela você colocou Dispell, assim poderemos passar pela barreira. Aquela deve ser uma barreira de Matéria Reflect gigante.

Luka: então vamos nessa. Peguei dez Potions, quatro Phoenix Downs, seis Antidotes e quatro Gold Needles, além de 1000 giles para eventuais emergências.

Dusk: sempre prevenida, gosto disso. Agora vamos.

Os dois pegaram um trem para a estação de Nibelheim, que ficava na entrada da cidade. Então já avistaram o cânion de Nibelheim e o enorme brilho azul que era a barreira, cada vez que eles se aproximavam, o brilho ficava mais intenso.

Luka: tenho a impressão que o caminho está mais longo do que o usual.

Dusk: com certeza, e os monstros estão atacando com mais freqüência. Cuidado, atrás de você.

Uma matilha de coiotes cerca os dois, eles parecem famintos por carne humana.

Dusk: e essa agora?

Eis que Luka tem uma idéia brilhante.

Luka: simples, você dá um tiro com sua pistola que está com a Matéria Water e eu faço movimentos com o meu cajado que está com a Matéria Ice, aí a água gerada pelo seu tiro vai congelar e aí vai acertar todos os coiotes.

Dusk: tá aprendendo hein? Excelente idéia!

Os coiotes avançam nos dois e então a batalha começa, são tiros para todos os lados e cajadadas para cima e para baixo, eis que a oportunidade de colocar a idéia de Luka em prática surge. Os coiotes estão encarando os dois de frente. Então Dusk dá uma seqüência de oito tiros e eles ricocheteiam como gotas de chuva nos coiotes formando uma poça de água debaixo deles, então Luka toca a poça com o cajado fazendo com que a mesma congele, então os coiotes são congelados.

Luka: essa foi por pouco, mas conseguimos.

Dusk: me recuso a perder para simples coiotes. Olhe, Luka, a barreira. Ative Dispell, por favor.

Luka: pedindo educadamente, ativo rapidinho.

Dusk: vamos entrar, aqui vamos nós!

Dusk pega Luka pelo braço e os dois correm em direção à barreira, porém são repelidos por ela e as Matérias quebram como se fossem vidro.

Luka: olha só o que você fez! Eu disse que era impossível transpor a barreira. Agora teremos que comprar novas Matérias.

Luka estava um pouco brava com Dusk.

Dusk: acalme-se. Vamos tentar com uma nova estratégia.

Então uma voz feminina surgiu na mente dos dois.

??: a impaciência impõe barreiras intransponíveis, esta é uma delas. Agora, se vocês forem pacientes, talvez possam passar por ela.

Dusk: o que será que ela quis dizer com isso?

Luka: também não sei, talvez não devíamos ter corrido com tudo pra cima da barreira?

Dusk: é, talvez. Mas como a gente entra?

??: Agora, vocês dois. Toquem a barreira gentilmente e dêem um passo de cada vez.

Dusk e Luka tocam juntos a barreira de brilho azul, uma luz fulminante envolve os dois por alguns instantes e então finalmente se dissipa. Os dois se encontravam em uma espécie de altar com quatro pássaros de pedra em volta de um...CRISTAL?

Dusk: Luka, onde estamos?

Luka: impossível ter um altar DENTRO de um cânion, ei Dusk, olhe! O cristal que mostraram na TV.

Dusk: é o próprio, mas onde estamos? Com certeza isso aqui não é mais Nibelheim. Ei, Luka, sua roupa mudou. Está parecida com aquele cosplay que você tem de White Mage. Olha no chão, seu cajado, agora tem umas frescurinhas na ponta.

Luka olha para Dusk e nota que a roupa dele também mudou, e deu uma breve risada.

Luka: você está uma gracinha com a sua roupa nova. Você está vestido de Red Mage.

Perto do cristal, havia um pequeno lago, não acreditando nas palavras de Luka, Dusk foi ver se realmente tinha mudado de roupa, e era verdade, era um Red Mage completo.

Dusk: que chapéu ridículo! Quero as minhas roupas de volta! Ei espera um minuto, onde estão as minhas pistolas? Só vejo uma espada na minha bainha.

Luka: Dusk, eu sei que isso vai parecer absurdo mas, isso parece Final Fantasy.

Dusk: ah é, que divertido. Agora só falta surgir um monstro enorme e entrar num fight com a gente.

Logo depois que Dusk terminou de falar, da parte escura da caverna, dois olhos amarelos surgiram e revelaram ser de uma onça gigantesca com bigodes maiores do que os de uma onça comum.

Luka: você e essa sua boca do inferno! O que a gente vai fazer? Não temos mais nossas Matérias e o bicho parece ser nervoso!

Dusk: nós vamos é correr e tentar despistá-lo!

Luka: eu não quero virar comida de gato gigante! Onde eu fui me meter? Só por Deus.

Dusk: Ele não vai poder te ajudar agora, simplesmente corre!

A onça era rápida saltava com facilidade, fora que algumas partes da caverna ruíam facilmente então Dusk e Luka às vezes levavam alguns tombos. A onça conseguiu derrubar Luka e quase a mordeu, se não fosse por meia dúzia de pedradas de Dusk. Depois de correrem mais um pouco, foi a vez de Dusk ficar cara a cara com a fera, quase foi mordido, mas conseguiu escapar e levou um arranhão na perna que o fez urrar de tanta dor.

Dusk: sua onça maldita! Eu quero que você arda em chamas! FIRE!

Uma rajada de fogo saiu das mãos de Dusk queimando a onça na barriga parcialmente.

Luka arregalou os olhos para ver se tinha visto direito o que Dusk acabara de fazer, ele tinha usado Fire? O FEITIÇO Fire? Enquanto isso, as mãos de Dusk ainda tinham resquícios da fumaça que havia sido deixada por conta do feitiço.

Dusk: ai minha perna. Você vai ver quando eu levantar daqui sua onça desgraçada, vou acabar com você a beliscões.

Luka: Dusk, você está sangrando mais do que um vazamento no banco de sangue!

Dusk: eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Agora vou me levantar e acabar com aquela onça.

Dusk tenta se levantar, mas a dor o vence.

Luka: calma, Dusk. Você não vai conseguir nesse estado.

Luka pensa consigo mesma, se ele usou Fire apenas com a vontade de ver aquela onça liquidada, ela podia curá-lo para que juntos eles consigam derrotá-la.

Luka: Dusk, isso pode ser loucura, mas é a única idéia que eu tive. Força revigorante, faça com que este ferimento se cicatrize, CURE!

Brilhos azuis saem das mãos de Luka e fecham os ferimentos de Dusk estancando o sangramento.

Dusk: Luka? Que raios foi isso que você fez?

Luka ainda estava pasma com o que fez, mas explicou ao amigo.

Luka: a mesma coisa que você fez, só que eu fiz para curar seus ferimentos.

Dusk: como assim?

Luka: você usou Fire na onça porque queria acertá-la de qualquer maneira e eu usei Cure porque queria que você melhorasse.

Dusk: entendo.

A onça se recupera das queimaduras e parte para cima dos dois. O felino começa a rugir e eletricidade começa a fluir pelos seus bigodes se concentrando nas extremidades de seus bigodes.

Luka: acho que agora o bicho ficou bravo.

Dusk: de qualquer forma, cuidado com os bigodes.

Os dois se separam para ver se despistam a onça, ela está furiosa e está atrás principalmente de Dusk que a feriu gravemente com um feitiço Fire.

Dusk: mas você não desiste de apanhar não é? Quer mais? Então toma! FIRE!

A onça desta vez salta a rajada de fogo e chicoteia Dusk com um de seus bigodes que o paralisa.

Luka: Dusk! Ora sua!

Luka avança com tudo para cima da onça com o cajado e acerta com tudo na cabeça dela, isso causa a fúria do animal, que também consegue paralisar Luka com um de seus bigodes.

Dusk: acho que é isso aí, né Luka? Quem diria, morrer no estômago de uma onça.

Luka: se você não for para o inferno, eu te mando pra lá com tanta porrada que eu vou te dar quando chegarmos lá em cima.

Dusk: bem, vamos fazer uma última aposta então. Quem ela vai comer primeiro?

Luka: você deve ter um gosto horrível por ser um chato, hahaha.

A onça rodeia os dois babando de fome e passando a língua entre seus dentes afiados como pequenas facas. Ela parece estar indecisa ao decidir qual ela vai comer primeiro.

Dusk: acho que ela está indecisa, porque os carnívoros comem primeiro os que tem mais medo do predador.

Luka: tem razão, como eu não tenho medo de morrer, pra mim tanto faz.

Então a paralisia dos dois se desfaz, Dusk olha para Luka e tem uma idéia.

Dusk: vou cortar esse mal pela raiz, Luka!

Luka: o que vai fazer?

Dusk: eu tenho uma espada, certo? Então eu vou cortar aqueles bigodes da onça.

Luka: mas você vai se eletrocutar quando cortá-los.

Dusk: não vou não, a eletricidade se concentra apenas nas pontas dos bigodes, foi com aquilo que ela nos acertou, é ou não é?

Luka: tem razão, mas como você pretende fazer isso?

Dusk: eu não, nós dois. Olha o meu plano, primeiro eu vou com tudo pra cima dela e corto os bigodes dela, então você atrai a atenção dela, aí eu pulo e dou o golpe final nela.

Luka: pode funcionar.

Dusk: então façamos isso logo porque lá vem ela! E lá vou eu!

Então Dusk corre o mais rápido que pode e em um movimento rápido tira sua espada da bainha cortando os bigodes da onça e passa por ela.

Luka: ei gatinho! Vem me pegar!

A onça então começa a perseguir Luka, Dusk pula do alto de uma pedra na caverna e corta a cabeça da onça.

Dusk: ufa, conseguimos.

Algo inusitado acontece, ao invés do cadáver da onça ficar lá, ele desaparece em meio a brilhos.

Luka: que estranho!

Dusk: mas é...bonito.

Então o cristal sai do altar e começa a flutuar, quebrando em mil pedaços, uma garota de cabelos pretos cai de dentro dele nos braços de Dusk. A garota abre os seus profundos olhos azuis como um par de safiras lentamente.

Garota: muito obrigada, Dusk. Eu sabia que você viria me salvar.

Dusk: então era, era você que chamava por mim em meus sonhos não era?

Luka: você a conhece de onde?

Dusk: de lugar nenhum, mas ela vivia nos meus sonhos pedindo ajuda, você lembra disso, eu te contei.

Luka: olá, meu nome é Luka! Qual é o seu?

Garota: meu nome é Dawn Aurora.

Luka: prazer em te conhecer, Dawn. Que engraçado, o nome dela é contrário ao seu Dusk. O seu significa crepúsculo e o nome dela significa amanhecer.

Dusk: como você foi parar no cristal, Dawn?

Dawn: eu fui escolhida para ser a donzela do cristal, para manter a ordem entre os mundos e dimensões, mas desde quando a Aliança das Trevas me seqüestrou, eu consegui fugir e me escondi nesse cristal para ter um pouco de poder a fim de buscar ajuda. Então eu pude entrar nos sonhos de Dusk. Agora que o primeiro cristal se partiu, esse equilíbrio acabou como vocês podem ver agora, logo os ventos cessarão.

Dusk: você pode nos explicar como eu e a Luka fomos capaz de conter aquela onça?

Dawn: é...

??: é simples.

Uma fera com chifres e um anjo surgiram.

Ifrit: eu sou Ifrit, o demônio das chamas infernais e estive aguardando todo esse tempo para despertar dentro de você, Dusk.

Seraphim: e eu sou Seraphim, o anjo que auxilia os aflitos, estava dormente dentro de você, Luka.

Dusk: isso está ficando cada vez mais Final Fantasy. Mas está ficando bom.

Luka: Ifrit e Seraphim em pessoa? Não creio.

Dawn: agora sei que posso contar com vocês, vocês podem despertar as outras Espers e assim salvar o equilíbrio dos cristais!

Dusk: espera aí, a gente ainda não disse que vai te ajudar, Dawn. Agora que te salvei e tal, você pode reestabelecer esse equilíbrio, não pode?

Luka: Dusk!

Dawn: infelizmente, não posso restaurar o equilíbrio sozinha, a Aliança das Trevas tirou boa parte dos meus poderes quando me manteve prisioneira. Eu só consegui sobreviver todo esse tempo, porque fugi por uma falha de um dos integrantes da Aliança e cheguei até aqui e consegui refúgio dentro do cristal.

Luka: Dusk, por favor, ajude-a! Luna com certeza já teria te convencido de ajudá-la.

Dusk: Luna?

Dusk se lembra do sonho que teve com Luna e abaixa a cabeça.

Dusk: está certo. Vamos em frente. Ifrit, é bom lutar pra valer!

Ifrit: será um prazer queimar meus inimigos até não sobrar mais nada.

Ifrit desaparece em uma chama e entra no peito de Dusk.

Luka: isso é sinal que ele concordou, Dawn.

Dawn: que ótimo! Eu sabia que vocês não iam me decepcionar.

Luka: Seraphim, sempre que puder, venha nos ajudar.

Seraphim: sempre surgirei em momentos de caos e desordem para ampará-los e dar novas esperanças a vocês.

Seraphim sobre aos céus em um raio de luz.

Dawn: quando saírem, verão que o mundo de vocês mudou drasticamente, então estejam preparados para qualquer coisa fora do comum.

Dusk: não precisa nem dizer, a onça bigoduda que enfrentamos já foi algo estranho.

Então, Dusk e Luka com sua nova companheira de viagem Dawn saem do altar do cristal por uma porta de pedra.

**Fim do capítulo III – A morte dos ventos, o início de uma jornada.**


	4. A chama interior

Capítulo IV – A chama interior

**Capítulo IV – A chama interior**

Depois que os três passaram pela porta de pedra, sentiram o ar pesado e muita poeira no ar.

Dawn: oh não, como eu temia. O vento já parou de soprar.

Dusk: e o que isso significa?

Luka: é só uma questão de tempo para as plantas começarem a morrer e as florestas sumirem.

Dusk: bem, acho que essa é a ordem natural das coisas não é mesmo? Eu ainda não creio que um vilão extremamente malvado causou isso, para mim as pessoas abusaram da natureza e ela está nos castigando por isso.

Dawn: você está parcialmente certo, Dusk, mas também está parcialmente errado. Você pôde ver que o cristal se quebrou quando vocês derrotaram aquela Coeurl. O cristal não tinha mais resistência de se manter inteiro porque havia perdido o seu poder. E o desequilíbrio dos cristais faz com que a natureza entre em colapso.

Dusk: então aquele bichano se chama Coeurl?

Luka: mas como podemos ajudar a conter a fúria da natureza, somos apenas três contra forças de proporções titânicas.

Dawn: encontraremos mais aliados em nossa jornada, disso podemos ter certeza, e precisamos encontrar os outros cristais antes que eles se partam também.

Dusk: blá, blá, blá. Muita conversa e pouca ação. Pra começar, não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde estão os outros cristais e eu não quero que qualquer um ande com a gente.

Dawn levantou seu pescoço e tirou o pingente que tinha em seu pescoço, depois chamou Dusk e Luka para mostrar tal artefato.

Dawn: esse pingente que uso, é feito do mesmo material que são feitos os cristais, Magicite bruta. Quando existe algum rastro de magia ou um cristal por perto, ele reage. Considerem isso com um radar.

A garota misteriosa se aproxima de Dusk e sorri para ele, colocando em seu pescoço o pingente que a pertencia.

Dusk: não muito obrigado, isto é mais precioso para você do que pra mim.

Dawn: mas você é o líder da nossa jornada, então tem o direito de usar o pingente.

Luka: ele fica lindo em você, Dusk. Combina com você, e agradeça à ela pelo presente.

Dusk: é...obrigado. Então a primeira coisa que vamos fazer, é voltar pra casa, já que vamos fazer uma viagem das grandes, precisamos pegar mais itens.

Luka: concordo, e acho que você vai querer pegar o seu copinho de Cactuar não é?

Dusk fica todo vermelho como se ele fosse atingido por um feitiço Fire.

Dusk: LUKA!

Dawn abriu um leve sorriso e deu uma breve gargalhada enquanto Dusk corria atrás de Luka, mas a alegria infantil dos dois esbarrou no cenário mais devastador que já haviam visto em sua frente. A cidade de Nibelheim estava completamente destruída.

Luka, com os olhos marejados, deixa escapar alguns suspiros.

Luka: ah... mas era uma cidade tão bonita... como pode? não faz nem... um.. dia.

Dusk:...

Dusk: vamos ver se pelo menos existem sobreviventes.

Dawn: concordo. Mas vamos todos ficar juntos, se a cidade foi destruída por alguém, essa pessoa ainda pode estar aqui.

Luka: isso está me cheirando a Sephiroth.

Dusk: Luka, Sephiroth não existe, ele é um vilão de videogame!

Luka: então como você explica tudo o que aconteceu até agora? Tudo pode ser possível!

Dawn: do que estão falando?

Luka: podemos estar dentro de nosso próprio Final Fantasy, Dusk. Pense nisso!

Dawn: Final Fantasy, o que é isso? Algum livro, novela, algo do tipo?

Dusk tampa a boca de Luka e fica um pouco sem graça.

Dusk: não liga pra ela, Dawn. Ela fala demais, só porque essa cidade também existe em um jogo chamado Final Fantasy, ela está viajando na maionese.

Dawn: o que é viajar na maionese?

Dusk: é sonhar alto ou falar asneiras.

Luka dá uma cotovelada nas costelas de Dusk, mas a couraça de couro em sua roupa de Red Mage amortece o impacto. Ela sente um pouco de dor.

Luka: você me paga, Dusk Fafnir.

Enquanto Dusk e Dawn riam de Luka, alguns vultos passaram por eles rapidamente.

Dawn: cuidado gente, acho que os saqueadores que destruíram a cidade ainda estão aqui.

Então um grupo de criaturas encapuzadas que flutuavam no ar cercaram os três. Seus rostos eram apenas ossos, alguns carregavam foices afiadas e outros bastões com alguns ornamentos na ponta.

Dusk: preparem-se, eles não estão para brincadeira. Dawn, você consegue lutar?

Dawn: farei o possível, ainda não estou completamente recuperada.

Luka: não se arrisque se você não tiver certeza.

Dawn: eu estou bem, não se preocupem.

As criaturas começaram a se reunir em volta dos três, e a que estava mais perto dá um golpe de foice em Dusk, mas ele se agacha e rola para trás.

Dusk: FIRE! Beleza!

A criatura se queima de ponta a ponta se desfazendo no ar. Uma das criaturas com um cajado cria um feitiço que escurece o céu e uma neblina muito espessa cobre o local. De uma das nuvens desce uma caveira que começa a voar em direção à Luka.

Dawn: cuidado, Luka! Se esta caveira te pegar, você vai cair em um estado de choque, vai ficar com medo de lutar e vai errar a maioria dos golpes no inimigo.

Luka: eu não consigo ver nada, Dawn. Onde está você? Dusk!

Dusk: Luka! Dawn! Ah, maldito! Vai se arrepender disso!

Então ouve-se um barulho de lâmina cortando algo.

Dusk: Ai! Isso doeu, seu saco de estopa podre!

Dusk corre para um canto para ver se com algum pedaço de pano consegue estancar o sangramento, mas o corte foi feio.

Dusk: deixa eu tentar essa baboseira de Final Fantasy uma vez vai? Lembro que os Red Mages podem usar magia preta e branca, vou tentar Cure. CURE!

Os ferimentos de Dusk se curaram instantaneamente.

Dawn: aaaah!

Dusk: Dawn, estou indo!

Luka: onde estão vocês!

Luka corre para todos os lados quando de repente a caveira feita de neblina vem de encontro à Luka. Ela por sua vez começa a gritar por ajuda.

Luka: socorro, eles são muitos! Dawn, Dusk!

Dusk: estou tentando chegar até você, Luka. Fique calma!

Dusk no caminho mata mais dois encapuzados com apenas uma rajada de Fire.

Dawn: DISABLE!

Os encapuzados que cercavam Dawn pararam imediatamente de atacar e apenas a encaravam.

Luka: seria muito mais fácil lutar com a luz do DIA!

Pequenos raios de sol vieram das mãos de Luka e destruíram os encapuzados a sua volta. O céu ficou completamente preto e caíam raios violentos rasgando a terra. Os encapuzados derreteram e se fundiram em uma criatura maior de armadura e a neblina a envolvia como um escudo.

Lich: estou impressionado, para simples humanos patéticos vocês são poderosos. Eu sou Lich e vou acabar com suas vidas e farei vocês sofrerem no outro mundo por toda a eternidade.

Dawn: Lich, então eles estão atacando com tudo que puderem.

Luka: argh! Credo, e esse quem é? Satã?

Dusk: não, por incrível que pareça é outro chefão de Final Fantasy.

Luka: de qual Final Fantasy ele é, Dusk?

Dusk fala nos ouvidos de Luka.

Dusk: do primeiro Final Fantasy de todos, alma sebosa. Como você só conhece do VII pra cima, não sabe da existência dele. Mas sei como matá-lo. Ele é fraco contra fogo e magia sagrada. Então vamos mandar bala!

Lich: vou lhes fazer uma proposta. Se me entregarem a donzela do cristal, pouparei suas vidas.

Dusk: a única coisa que vou lhe entregar é isso! FIRE!

O feitiço nem arranha Lich, o demônio por sua vez o ataca com suas garras.

Luka: DIA!

Lich: acha que seus truquezinhos de magia podem me deter, White Mage? Tome! ICE 2!

Espinhos de gelo ferem Luka.

Lich: agora venha comigo, donzela do cristal.

Dawn: Não! Dusk, Luka! Agüentem firme! WHITE WIND!

Uma corrente de ar com alguns brilhos prateados circulam Dusk e Luka, recuperando suas forças.

Luka: Dusk, vamos atacar juntos dessa vez.

Dusk: sim! Quando quiser! Estou pronto.

Dusk: FIRE!

Luka: DIA!

A rajada de fogo se funde com os raios de sol e conseguem atingir Lich, dissipando sua neblina.

Lich: terão que fazer melhor do que isso para me deter! Vejam só, estão exaustos e eu só perdi a minha neblina protetora. Agora sofram! BIO!

Dusk e Luka caem no chão, desacordados, Dawn tenta reanimá-los, mas não consegue.

Lich: é inútil, garota. Agora venha comigo, ou terei que forçá-la por meios bem dolorosos.

Dawn: não, DISABLE!

Lich: não adianta usar esse tipo de feitiço barato em mim, garota.

Enquanto Dusk estava desacordado, ele teve uma visão. Estava tudo escuro e ele estava nu, então uma voz surgiu ao fundo.

??: desperte o seu poder, Dusk. Ele está dentro de você.

Dusk: quem é você? Sua voz não me é estranha.

Ifrit:Eu sou aquele que despertou dentro de você, Ifrit. Mas pelo que posso você ainda não optou pela minha ajuda, você é um pouco orgulhoso para contar com a ajuda dos outros, não é mesmo?

Dusk: aquele que sempre quer a ajuda dos outros é fraco, por isso prefiro morrer como um herói do que um covarde que se esconde.

Ifrit: mas se você morrer, não vai ter salvo ninguém e isso não te faz um herói. É isso que deseja?

Dusk: está certo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu estou morto, Lich acabou comigo.

Ifrit: está errado. Não consegue ouvir? As batidas do seu coração?

Dusk: sim. E posso ouvir algumas chamas, como se fosse de uma fogueira ou algo parecido.

Ifrit: é a sua chama interior, sua chama da vida. Sempre quando quiser meus poderes à sua disposição, é só queimar a sua chama interior. Concentre-se, Dusk! A batalha ainda não acabou.

Dusk: posso sentir, as chamas me envolvendo. Eu não vou descansar até ter cumprido essa missão!

Então surgem chamas em volta de Dusk e o envolvem e então Dusk acorda.

Lich: eu já disse, garota. Nenhuma de suas técnicas de magia de tempo e magia azul vão adiantar. Você não tem mais para quem pedir ajuda.

Dusk se levanta e fica de pé.

Dusk: mas tem sim!

Dawn: Dusk! Você não morreu!

Dusk: quase, mas tô vivo! Olha, pegue uma Phoenix Down e coloque sobre a testa da Luka, isso vai fazer com que ela levante.

Dawn: sim.

Dawn faz o que o rapaz pediu e Luka se levanta.

Lich: isso é hilariante, vou matar todos de uma vez. Assim irão todos para o mundo inferior.

Dusk: o único que irá arder no inferno é você, Lich.

A cor dos olhos de Dusk muda para amarelo e alguns símbolos circulam o garoto, então ele se transforma no Esper do fogo, Ifrit.

Ifrit faz uma enorme esfera de fogo e sobe bem alto no ar, então começa a descer girando freneticamente e a esfera se junta a ele formando um tornado de fogo atingindo Lich, que se desfaz dentro do tornado de fogo. Ifrit então fica de pé e se transforma novamente em Dusk, que está aparentemente cansado.

Luka: Dusk? Ifrit? Quem é você?

Dusk: sou Seifer Almassy, prazer...é claro que sou eu, criatura.

Luka dá um sopapo em Dusk.

Dawn: é, ele é o Dusk. Acho que devíamos achar um lugar para descansar, ele está bem cansado. Foi a primeira vez que ele se tornou Ifrit, e isso exige uma grande quantidade de energia. Você está bem, Dusk?

Dusk: estou inteiro, e com uma vontade louca de comer um churrasco.

Luka: vamos pra casa, se é que ela ainda está lá.

Dusk: vamos, mas primeiro. Me dê um Potion, Luka.

Luka: aqui está.

Então os três saíram de Nibelheim e saíram em direção à Petúnia, o caminho parecia não oferecer maiores problemas, logo chegaram em casa.

Luka: Dawn, você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes ao lado do quarto do Dusk, assim qualquer probleminha, o seu príncipe encantado estará ao lado.

Dusk e Dawn ficaram vermelhos e Luka deu risada. O garoto não disse nada, subiu para tomar um banho.

Dawn: eu lhe ajudo com o jantar, é uma forma de agradecer por tudo que fizeram por mim.

Luka: você é nossa convidada, não precisa.

Dawn: eu faço questão de preparar o jantar. O que o Dusk mais gosta de comer em um churrasco?

Luka: já que insiste, tudo bem. Bem, ele adora cordeiro. Principalmente quando tem molho de hortelã. Olha Dawn, eu vou tomar banho, mas quando eu descer vou te ajudar, OK?

Dawn: tudo bem.

Luka deixa a garota na cozinha e pensa.

"Ai, minha cozinha...minha cozinha...só vou deixar porque ela é a donzela do cristal."

E então Dawn ficou sozinha na cozinha fazendo uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer, cozinhar.

**Fim do capítulo IV – A chama interior.**


	5. Amigos espinhentos, chá com Cactuars

Capítulo V – Amigos espinhudos, chá das cinco com os Cactuars

**Capítulo V – Amigos espinhudos, chá das cinco com os Cactuars.**

Depois daquele dia fatídico, com novos poderes descobertos, cidades destruídas e demônios sedentos por sangue, Dusk após tomar o seu banho e se trocar, ele começa a sentir um aroma maravilhoso vindo da cozinha, seria o que ele estava pensando? Churrasco? Então ele voou para a cozinha e ao invés de ter visto Luka cozinhando, viu Dawn.

Dusk: Dawn...

Dawn virou-se para o rapaz e ficou envergonhada.

Dawn: é...olá. Luka me deixou fazer a janta e ela disse que você gosta de cordeiro com molho de hortelã.

Dusk: sim, eu adoro. É um dos meus pratos favoritos. Mas a Luka só faz cordeiro com hortelã em ocasiões muito especiais.

Dawn fica envergonhada novamente e fica em silêncio.

Dusk: não se preocupe, Dawn. Eu sei que está fazendo isso para nos agradar, eu lhe agradeço por isso.

Dawn: obrigada, Dusk. O que me diz de experimentar o molho de hortelã para ver se está como vocês gostam?

Dusk: eu adoraria. Em qual panela está?

Dawn: nesta aqui, essa de inox pequena. Cuidado que está quente.

Dusk: eu ainda me sinto quente por dentro, por conta da minha transformação em Ifrit talvez. Então não será problema.

Dusk pega uma colher na gaveta de talheres e experimenta o molho de hortelã. Estava delicioso, ele nunca tinha provado nada igual.

Dusk: hum...está excelente. Então, Dawn. Antes de acontecer toda essa baderna, diz aí, de onde você veio?

Dawn: bem, se eu disser você não acreditaria.

Dusk: fala logo, depois do que aconteceu, se me disserem que existe o coelhinho da páscoa eu acredito.

Dawn: eu vim de Éden, um planeta invisível aos outros seres vivos que foi descoberto por Kuja, um dos membros da Aliança das Trevas. Os habitantes do meu planeta se recusaram a acatar as ordens da Aliança e então o planeta foi tomado por monstros e pela destruição.

Dusk pensou consigo mesmo. Kuja? Mas Kuja é o vilão de Final Fantasy IX, como é que ele pode existir?

Dusk: eu sinto muito por isso, Dawn. De verdade.

Dawn: tudo bem, o que está feito, está feito.

Dusk: mas como você foi parar aqui?

Dawn: eu fui capturada pela Aliança das Trevas, e usei todo o meu poder para conseguir escapar da fortaleza, então estive vagando pelo espaço desde então. E então senti a energia dos cristais deste planeta, mais intensa do que a de qualquer outro, e por ação do pingente que agora é seu, consegui chegar até aqui e me escondi no cristal de Nibelheim.

Dusk: entendo. Bem, melhor esperarmos pela Luka para começarmos a comer.

Dawn: você tem razão.

Então Luka desce as escadas e junta-se aos dois para jantar.

Luka: gente, enquanto eu tomava banho. Eu estive pensando, se tudo isso está acontecendo com a gente por aqui, o mundo inteiro está em perigo.

Dusk corta um pedaço de carne.

Dusk: não só este mundo, Luka. Dawn chegou à Gaia porque o planeta dela também foi atacado e adivinha por quem?

Luka pensa em vários vilões de Final Fantasy.

Luka: é...Sephiroth?

Dawn: não.

Luka: Ultimecia?

Dusk: não.

Luka treme nas bases.

Luka: Kuja?

Dusk e Dawn fazem um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e Luka se irrita.

Luka: maldito Kuja! Nunca finalizei Final Fantasy IX por causa dele! Agora é questão de vida ou morte!

Dusk: segure seus cavalos, Luka. Primeiro precisamos salvar o NOSSO mundo.

Dawn: Dusk tem razão, Luka. E talvez a gente encontre mais aliados para nos ajudar nessa missão.

Luka fica um pouco mais tranqüila.

Luka: bah, então a gente pode começar a atravessar o deserto de Sanúbia amanhã.

Dusk toma um gole de coca-cola.

Dusk: você quer ir até Fígaro, Luka? Para quê?

Luka: ontem você percebeu que não tinha ninguém na cidade desde quando voltamos de Nibelheim?

Dusk: por incrível que pareça, notei. Nem o bar da Tifa estava aberto, e olha que é 24 horas.

Luka: então, tenho uma leve suspeita que o impacto causado pelo cristal, a destruição de Nibelheim e o ataque de Lich com aqueles encapuzados terríveis, amedrontou a população daqui.

Dusk coça a cabeça e pensa por um minutos, mas era exatamente isso que Luka disse.

Dusk: será que eu dou tanto medo assim transformado em Ifrit?

Luka: qualquer um sairia correndo de um monstro marombado de quase cinco metros de altura, com chifres afiadíssimos e cuspindo fogo.

Dawn dá uma leve gargalhada.

Dusk: fico feliz em fazer você rir às minhas custas, Dawn. Esteve muito séria o tempo todo.

Luka: a comida estava uma delícia, Dawn. Agora vamos dormir que amanhã a nossa viagem começa de verdade.

Dusk: tipo, e a louça? A gente não vai lavar?

Luka: sabe lá Deus se nossa casa estará inteira quando voltarmos, se é que vamos voltar, então deixa a louça aí.

Então cada um vai dormir em seu respectivo quarto.

Às quatro da madrugada...ouve-se um grito. Dusk se levanta rapidamente. O grito vinha do quarto de Dawn, um monstro havia invadido o quarto para capturá-la.

Dawn: Dusk, socorro.

Era uma espécie de duende, só que bem mais feio do que aqueles de histórias de crianças, e do tamanho de uma criança de dez anos carregando um facão.

Dusk: droga, esqueci a espada no quarto e se eu usar Fire vou incendiar a casa toda. Dawn, use Disable nele.

Dawn: sim. DISABLE!

O duende era bem rápido e desviou com facilidade do feitiço. Então ele avançou com o facão para cima de Dusk que conseguiu dar uma rasteira nele.

Dawn: Dusk, você é um Red Mage! Pode aprender magia conforme sua vontade!

Dusk: eu sei, mas se eu lançar Fire, vou queimar a casa toda.

Dawn: então use Ice! Você pode!

Dusk: tudo bem. Congele até a alma, duende verde! ICE!

O duende é congelado e estoura.

Dawn: muito obrigada, Dusk!

Dawn abraça o rapaz, era um abraço tão caloroso quanto os abraços que Luna costumava dar em Dusk. E como Dusk estava sem camisa, poderia senti-lo com mais intensidade.

Dusk: vou fazer uma barricada na janela, assim você pode dormir tranqüila.

Dawn: sim, obrigada por tudo. Boa noite.

Então o dia clareou e Luka como sempre, acordou primeiro, eles tomaram café da manhã e rumaram para o deserto de Sanúbia.

Luka parou por alguns minutos para tomar fôlego e beber um pouco d'água.

Luka: vocês estão silenciosos hoje, o que acontece?

Dusk: nada, só tive que congelar um parasita ontem que tentou capturar Dawn e estou um pouco cansado.

Dawn:...só tenho causado problemas a vocês desde quando saí de dentro daquele cristal.

Luka solta um leve suspiro.

Luka: não é culpa sua, Dawn. Nós aceitamos te ajudar e é isso que vamos fazer, portanto não se sinta culpada, olha gente, um oásis! Podemos parar lá para almoçar.

Dusk: eu vou parar para mergulhar naquela lagoa, isso sim. Aí eu penso em almoçar.

Luka tira o suor do pescoço com a mão esquerda e pensa em se refrescar na lagoa também.

Luka: acho que não é má idéia, o que acha, Dawn?

Dawn: ótima idéia.

Então, enquanto eles se refrescavam, três vultos verdes se escondiam atrás das rochas e andavam de um lado para o outro, rapidamente para não serem percebidos. Enquanto Dusk, Dawn e Luka brincavam de jogar água um no outro, os vultos verdes roubaram todas suas coisas, só o que sobrou foram suas roupas.

Momentos depois, Luka pára com a brincadeira e os lembra que era hora de almoçar.

Luka: gente, vamos almo...ONDE ESTÃO AS NOSSAS COISAS?

Dawn e Dusk se levantam rapidamente e olham que apenas as roupas ainda estão sobre as rochas e os sapatos ao lado. Os três vestem suas roupas rapidamente.

Dusk: mas como? Só tem a gente aqui.

Então, uma criaturinha verde parecida com um cacto sai de trás das rochas e acena para Dawn.

Dawn: olha, que gracinha.

Luka deu uma leve gargalhada.

Luka: parece que o Cactuar saiu do seu copo, Dusk.

Dusk: isso não tem graça nenhuma, Luka.

Então outros dois cactos aparecem carregando as coisas que pertencem ao grupo.

Dusk: atrás deles! Não quero perder aquele copo de Cactuar!

Luka: espera aí, eles atiram espinhos!

Dusk: eles são medrosos! Ah, eu vou atrás deles!

Dawn e Luka se olham.

Dawn: bem, não tem como segurá-lo mesmo quando ele quer alguma coisa não é?

Luka: pois é, vamos então.

Os Cactuars começam a correr feito loucos pelo deserto, Dusk lança muitos feitiços Fire e Ice atrás dos verdinhos, mas eles são mais rápidos.

Dusk: ei, vocês correm muito rápido seus pepinos espinhentos! Se eu tivesse com as minhas pistolas já teria mandado eles pelos ares.

Dawn: Dusk!

Luka: cuidado com eles! Eles são traiçoeiros!

Dusk: eles roubaram meu copo de Cactuar!

Os Cactuars viram a curva e Dusk bate em uma rocha gigante...verde?

Dusk cai no chão e a rocha verde se levanta, revelando ser um Cactuar Jumbo!

Dusk: borrei...

Luka bota a mão na testa e vagarosamente puxa Dusk pelo braço.

Luka: eu não acredito! Você arrumou encrenca com o Jumbo Cactuar! Agora vamos sair correndo antes que viremos um abacaxi de tantos espinhos.

Dawn: que bichos estranhos que esse mundo tem!

Dusk: tipo, até ontem não tinha nada disso, Dawn.

O Jumbo Cactuar olhou para baixo e balbuciou alguns sons e uma horda de Cactuars menores saíram de baixo da areia e começaram a perseguir os três.

Luka: ih, agora realmente, no sentido próprio da palavra, fudeu.

Dusk: nem se eu virar Ifrit vou conseguir conter toda essa turma. Vamos correr!

Dawn: vou ajudá-los a correr mais rápido! HASTE!

Relógios vermelhos circulam os três e eles correm com maior velocidade.

Os Cactuars afundam na areia e conseguem cercar os três. Então o Jumbo Cactuar solta um som que faz os Cactuars pequenos soltarem espinhos para cima e o Jumbo Cactuar em seguida solta espinhos também.

Luka age por impulso.

Luka: Seraphim, nos proteja!

Então o anjo desce do céu e conjura uma barreira que dissipa a grande maioria dos espinhos, porém não evita deles serem feridos. Os Cactuars recuam e Luka não está nada amistosa com os verdinhos.

Luka: vocês...deixaram...as minhas roupas em frangalhos...e OLHA O QUE FIZERAM COM O MEU CABELO! SUAS ABOBRINHAS COM PERNAS!

Luka partiu pra cima dos Cactuars com o cajado e os acertava com fúria.

Dusk: Dawn, eu te apresento a Luka quanto está brava, ou quando estiver com TPM.

Quando o Jumbo Cactuar viu que os Cactuars pequenos estavam caindo aos montes com a fúria de Luka, ele jogou uma chuva de espinhos nela.

Luka: não senhor! PROTECT!

Uma redoma dourada envolveu Luka e os espinhos rebateram no Jumbo Cactuar. Ele rodopiou e ficou confuso.

Dusk: Luka, devagar com o andor que o santo é de barro!

Luka: ele não foi devagar para estragar o meu cabelo!

Dawn: estudei a técnica dos Cactuars e posso usá-la também!

Dusk: como assim?

Dawn: apenas observe. 1000 NEEDLES!

Dawn faz alguns passos de dança, rodopia no ar e atira espinhos em direção ao Jumbo Cactuar.

Dusk: nossa, que massa! Então você grava as técnicas dos inimigos e faz danças com elas?

Dawn: sim.

Luka finalmente se cansa de caçar Cactuars e cai exausta, mas o Jumbo Cactuar ainda está de pé.

Dusk: o grandalhão é com a gente. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou me transformar em Ifrit e então vou fazer o tornado de fogo, então você lança as 1000 Needles dentro do tornado, com os espinhos, o fogo vai entrar nas defesas do pepinão ali e ele finalmente vai cair.

Dawn: ótima idéia.

Dusk: ei, pepino gigante! Olha aqui!

O Jumbo Cactuar olha para Dusk.

Dusk: agora Dawn!

Dawn: sim!

Dusk: IFRIT!

Dusk se transforma em Ifrit e então lança o tornado de fogo no momento exato que as agulhas se aproximam do Jumbo Cactuar.

Então as agulhas flamejantes atingiram o monstro que caiu no chão e se transformou em uma pedra verde. Uma voz ecoava na mente de Luka.

??: Luka, lutou bravamente sem temer o seu inimigo. Tem o direito de utilizar meus poderes quando for necessário.

Luka: quem é você?

Cactuar: sou o Esper Cactuar, aquele que não teme o seu inimigo, seja ele grande, numeroso ou mais forte.

Luka: foi você quem me atacou?

Cactuar: não, esses são Cactuars selvagens do deserto, eles me veneram como um ser supremo. Por isso se interessaram pelo artefato com a minha imagem. Agora vão, outro Esper os aguarda não muito longe daqui.

Luka: sim, eu entendi.

E os três voltam até o oásis onde as coisas deles estão lá. Dawn avista as mochilas de longe.

Dawn: pessoal, as mochilas! Estão de volta!

Dusk: é bom mesmo, senão eu ia servir Cactuars fatiados na salada...ai malditos espinhos.

Luka tirando os espinhos do cabelo pega a sua mochila.

Luka: ai, esse não é o mesmo oásis que nós fomos roubados, é o oásis que fica perto de Fígaro. Mal posso esperar pra chegar lá e tirar o resto desses espinhos.

Dusk: é, falou e disse.

Dawn: eu tirei todos os espinhos quando lancei 1000 Needles pela primeira vez.

Dusk: sorte a sua. Luka, sabe qual vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando eu chegar em Fígaro?

Luka nem imagina o que é.

Luka: sei lá, o que?

Dusk: vou ver se eles tem uma roupinha melhor do que essa fantasia ridícula de dia das bruxas.

Luka: ah, você fica lindo nessa roupa, parece um príncipe.

Dawn: eu também gosto dessa roupa.

Dusk:...

Dusk fica vermelho e não fala absolutamente nada.

**Fim do capítulo V – Amigos espinhudos, chá das cinco com os Cactuars.**


	6. A donzela e o dragão

Capítulo VI – a donzela e o dragão

**Capítulo VI – a donzela e o dragão.**

Depois de percorrer mais alguns quilômetros pelo deserto, finalmente chegam ao castelo de Fígaro, Dusk não pensou duas vezes em entrar com tudo. Eis que um soldado barra a entrada dele no castelo.

Soldado: alto! Apenas pessoas autorizadas ou com chegada anunciada podem entrar em Fígaro.

Dusk estranha a atitude do soldado, Fígaro sempre foi um reino de livre circulação entre as pessoas, mas não questiona as ordens dele.

Luka: com licença, poderia avisar ao rei Edgar que estamos aqui para vê-lo? Ele nos conhece. Diga que Dusk e Luka estão aqui.

O soldado ainda desconfiado questiona.

Soldado: e quanto à garota que está com vocês?

Dusk: Dawn é nossa amiga, nunca faria mal algum ao rei.

Enquanto Dusk e Luka tentam convencer o soldado a chamar Edgar, alguém os observa do alto da torre do castelo e então sai no terraço.

??: deixem-os entrar, soldado, os três. E não questione minhas ordens.

O soldado olha para o alto e vê o rei Edgar lá em cima acenando para seus amigos.

Soldado: como queira, Majestade. Queiram entrar, por favor.

Então os três passam pelos portões do majestoso castelo de Fígaro, que é conhecido por sua tecnologia avançada. Então são recebidos pelo jovem rei Edgar.

Edgar: já faz um tempo que não nos vemos hein? Vocês estão sumidos, nem pela Mognet vocês conversam comigo.

Dusk: o que um rei faria na Mognet? Só você mesmo, e aí...continua arrasando os corações das garotas?

Dawn fica impressionada pelo jeito que Dusk trata o rei, Luka a puxa para um lado e explica.

Luka: é que somos amigos dele por muito tempo, estudamos na mesma escola, então podemos nos dar ao luxo de conversar com ele desta forma.

Dawn: o mundo de vocês é estranho, mas gosto dele.

E então o rei continua a conversar com Dusk.

Edgar: bem, agora sou um homem de respeito, quando eu me entender com alguma garota é pra casar. E você? Vejo que está acompanhado de duas belas deusas da beleza. Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?

Vendo que o rei se dirigia à ela, Dawn fez reverência a ele.

Dawn: er...meu, meu nome é Dawn, Majestade.

Edgar: corta esse negócio de Majestade, meu anjo. Amigos desses dois aqui são meus amigos também. E que amigos!

Edgar rodeava Dawn o tempo todo para verificar seus "atributos".

Dawn: er...alguma coisa errada? Qual é o seu problema comigo?

Edgar: problema? Bem, acho que o único problema é que estou hipnotizado pela sua beleza.

Dawn cora tanto que fica mais vermelha que um tomate, Dusk dá um cascudo em Edgar para ele voltar a si. Luka ri de toda a situação.

Luka: eu acho que alguém aqui ficou com ciúmes, Edgar.

Dusk: EU? COM CIÚMES? OLHA PRA MINHA CARA.

Edgar: ai, então você me deu esse cascudo a troco de que?

Dusk:...

Então todos caem na gargalhada, menos Dusk que fica emburrado e Dawn que fica envergonhada no canto. Edgar então olha para as roupas deles e nota que elas estão mais detonadas do que barraca em final de feira.

Edgar: vocês estão com uma aparência de que saíram da guerra.

Dusk: nem queira saber. Passamos por um monte de coisas esquisitas antes de parar aqui.

Edgar: bom, passem a noite aqui e vou providenciar roupas novas para vocês, tomem um banho e depois nos encontramos para jantar, aí vocês me contam tudo.

Luka aponta para os cabelos.

Luka: alguém tem que dar um jeito nos meus cabelos também, aquelas pestinhas do deserto acabaram com ele.

Dusk: poxa, Luka. Eu já tinha até me acostumado com esse seu look de Whoopi Goldberg loira.

Luka: Grrrrr! Nunca...brinque...com o cabelo de UMA MULHER!

Então por impulso, Luka evoca o esper Cactuar. Ao invés de vir o Cactuar gigante, apareceu um cactuar pequeno e saiu correndo atrás de Dusk disparando agulhas. Depois de alguns segundos, Luka o dispensou.

Dusk: calma, Luka. Não precisava agir assim, eu estava brincando.

Edgar fica impressionado de como uma criatura aparece do nada na sala do trono.

Edgar: Luka, como você fez isso?

Luka sai sem falar uma única palavra, como ela conhecia bem o castelo, foi sozinha até a ala dos hóspedes tomar banho e arrumar os cabelos.

Dawn: eu acho que você exagerou um pouco nessa "brincadeira".

Edgar: nunca diga à uma mulher que o cabelo dela está ruim, mesmo que ESTEJA ruim.

Dusk: está bem, quando ela voltar eu peço desculpas, OK? Agora, Dawn siga a Luka e veja se ela está bem, por favor.

Dawn: sim.

Dusk: Edgar, eu vou me arrumar também. Valeu por deixar a gente passar a noite aqui.

Edgar: sem problemas, cara.

Então todos se arrumam e na hora de jantar explicam para Edgar tudo que se passou até agora, o jovem rei fica impressionado com a história dos três e então decide tomar uma importante decisão.

Edgar: eu vou com vocês.

??: Vai pra onde, maninho?

Edgar: ah, Sabin. Apareceu na hora certa, onde estava?

Sabin era irmão-gêmeo de Edgar, só que de um estilo mais rústico.

Sabin: eu estava treinando como sempre. Desenvolvendo novas técnicas e expandindo minha energia espiritual.

Edgar: mas você não está suado e nem sujo como você costuma chegar sempre no castelo.

Sabin: eu cheguei um pouquinho depois que nossos convidados. E aí pessoal como estão?

Dusk e Luka acenam para Sabin e Dawn dá um tímido sorriso seguido de um simples "olá".

Sabin: no meio do treino, tive que lutar com umas criaturinhas verdes estranhas que nunca vi antes.

Dusk: cactuars. São cactuars.

Sabin: nossa, pensei que eles só existiam em Final Fantasy.

Luka: é, nós também. Senta aí que a gente te explica.

Depois de ter explicado toda a história para o irmão-gêmeo de Edgar, Luka pega mais um pouco de purê de batatas com molho.

Sabin: mas iremos deixar o reino de Fígaro para trás se formos com eles.

Edgar: eu mando nisso aqui e encarregarei o chanceler para comandar Fígaro enquanto estivermos fora, satisfeito?

Sabin: esse é o meu irmão, quando ele quer alguma coisa, nada tira isso da cabeça. Parece criança. E quando vocês pensam em partir?

Luka saboreia o purê de batatas que estava muito bom, mas ainda não batia o dela e responde.

Luka: é...pensamos em sair pela manhã. Podemos passar pela caverna da neblina e ir para Fígaro do Sul para comprar suprimentos.

Edgar: não será difícil atravessar a caverna da neblina com as minhas máquinas.

Sabin: e as minhas técnicas perfeitas de lutas derrubarão qualquer monstro que estiver no caminho.

Dusk, Luka e Dawn se entreolham e dão uma piscadela um para o outro.

Dusk: esqueci de dizer, Edgar é um ótimo engenheiro. As máquinas dele quebram um belo de um galho. Ele opera máquinas como um maestro rege uma ópera.

Edgar: nossa, estou lisonjeado por essas palavras.

Luka: vindas do Dusk, considere uma honra. É raro ele elogiar qualquer coisa.

Sabin: ei, e as minhas técnicas de luta?

Luka: se o que você tem de bonito você tem de habilidade, você é invencível.

Edgar: bem, ele é bonito...não posso negar porque somos gêmeos idênticos.

E um coro de risos toma conta da mesa.

Dusk: bom, gente. Está ficando tarde, melhor irmos dormir, amanhã temos um dia longo pela frente.

Edgar: tem razão, antes de dormir, vou dar uma revisada nas minhas máquinas.

Então cada um foi dormir em seu quarto. Dusk escolheu um quarto que ficasse mais perto ao de Dawn, a fim de tomar conta dela durante a noite. A noite foi tranqüila, sem grandes acontecimentos.

Então ao raiar do dia, o grupo, que agora têm cinco integrantes parte para a caverna da neblina.

Luka: que estranho, essa neblina está um pouco mais espessa do que de costume, e está um frio de quebrar os ossos aqui.

Dawn: e para uma caverna que fica próxima à uma região desértica é um fenômeno estranho.

Sabin: vamos ficar de olhos bem abertos. Edgar, veja!

Uma parede de gelo bloqueia o caminho deles, Edgar começa a mexer em uma espécie de carabina motorizada.

Edgar: afastem-se. Nenhuma parede de gelo resiste a isso. Modo lança-chamas ativado.

As chamas da carabina de Edgar não derretem a parede de gelo.

Luka: Edgar, tem certeza que isso está funcionando?

Edgar: sim, recarreguei tudo ontem. As chamas da Flux podem atingir até 4200°C!

Dusk: deixa comigo. Agora saiam de perto vocês! IFRIT!

Dusk se transforma novamente em Ifrit e desfere um tornado de fogo que consegue derrubar a parede de fogo, que evapora.

Edgar e Sabin ficam pasmos com o que vêem.

Luka: imagina se não tivéssemos explicado tudo o que aconteceu com a gente. Eles teriam batido as botas de tanto susto.

Dawn solta uma risada tímida e então eles prosseguem, com os irmãos ainda pasmos.

Dusk: vão ficar com cara de cão que peidou na igreja ou podemos ir?

??: se prezam por suas vidas, dêem meia volta.

Luka fica intrigada com a voz e acha que é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto por parte de Dusk.

Luka: dá pra parar com isso, Dusk?

Dusk: não fui eu. Vamos continuar.

??: é o meu último aviso. Voltem antes que seja tarde.

Edgar: está ficando cada vez mais estranha essa história, fique alerta, irmão.

Sabin: sim, não precisa dizer nem duas vezes, notaram que o ambiente está ficando mais frio?

??: Vocês tiveram sua chance, agora só sairão vivos daqui se passarem por mim.

Uma imensa parede de gelo se forma à frente deles e de dentro dela sai uma mulher de aparência exótica.

Shiva: eu sou Shiva, a rainha do gelo, para prosseguir terão que passar por mim.

Shiva tira da bainha uma espada de cristal e aponta para Dusk.

Shiva: Ifrit, sei que escolheu este jovem por ele ter potencial, então lutarei com todas as minhas forças.

Dusk: considere seu desafio aceito, Shiva.

Shiva e Dusk começam a duelar com suas espadas. Shiva desvia da maioria de seus golpes.

Shiva: como eu pensei, ainda está com um nível baixo.

Dusk: Como é que é? Não me subestime!

Dawn: Dusk! Cuidado, ela parece ser muito habilidosa!

Luka: CACTU...

Luka é interrompida por um golpe de ar congelado, Shiva acena negativamente com a cabeça.

Shiva: enquanto eu me ocupo com o rapaz, quero que vocês conheçam um amiguinho meu. Venha, Mist Dragon!

Toda a neblina da caverna se concentra em um lugar só, formando um dragão que começa a atacar o restante do grupo.

Dusk: Luka, tome cuidado! Só ataque-o enquanto ele estiver no formato de dragão, os ataques não funcionam quando ele se espalha. Ele é o primeiro chefe de Final Fantasy IV.

Shiva avança com a espada de cristal e encosta levemente na garganta de Dusk.

Shiva: você fala demais, garoto. Lute!

Dusk afasta Shiva com um Fire.

Dawn: 1000 NEEDLES!

Dawn dispara agulhas na cabeça do dragão, Luka usa Protect em Dawn quando viu que o dragão ia dar uma mordida nela.

Edgar: ei lagartixa de fumaça, diga x! FLASH!

Edgar usa uma espécie de máquina fotográfica gigante e cega o dragão temporariamente com um flash poderoso.

Sabin: BUM RUSH!

Sabin rodeia o dragão e desfere vários golpes. Então o dragão se transforma em neblina e dispersa. Luka, lembra do que Dusk disse e alerta seus companheiros.

Luka: não ataquem agora, esperem ele voltar. Quando ele voltar, meus amigos verdinhos estarão esperando por ele, hehehe.

E na luta contra Shiva, a donzela do gelo abre as defesas de Dusk e consegue fazer um corte em seu peito e a espada dele voa longe.

Dusk tenta pegar a espada, mas Shiva o impede apontando a espada para sua cabeça.

Shiva: desista, quando um duelista perde sua arma. A batalha foi perdida.

Dusk estava bastante ferido, mas não queria desistir, foi aí que Ifrit falou com ele telepaticamente.

Ifrit: lembre-se da sua chama interior, faça-a queimar tudo à sua volta! E mais uma coisa, uma vez com a força das chamas em suas mãos, você pode manipulá-las da forma que quiser.

Dusk então levanta a cabeça.

Dusk: um duelista pode perder a sua arma, mas não sua vontade de vencer. E eu ainda quero te vencer, Shiva.

Shiva: é impossível, estou praticamente com a sua vida em minhas mãos. O que vai fazer? Pedir ajuda aos seus amigos?

Dusk: você fala demais pra uma esper.

Shiva: terei o prazer de te matar, você até que sobreviveu bastante. Que assim seja.

Shiva avança com a espada em direção ao coração de Dusk. O rapaz cai no chão e começa a rir.

Dusk: você é tola mesmo. Sinta todo o meu calor.

Dusk pega a espada de Shiva e a derrete nas mãos.

Dusk: FIRE!

Desta vez, a magia Fire evolui de uma pequena rajada de fogo para grandes colunas de fogo acertando Shiva em cheio.

Shiva: como ele pôde evoluir em tão pouco tempo? Não é à toa que Ifrit coloca tanta confiança nesse garoto. Muito bem, você me venceu.

E do outro lado da caverna, Luka, Dawn, Sabin e Edgar vencem Mist Dragon. Dawn aprende a técnica White Breath. E ao fundo, Dawn e Luka avistam Dusk caído no chão ferido.

Luka: nossa, você está um trapo. Deixa eu dar um jeito nisso. Cure!

Dusk nota que a magia Cure de Luka evoluiu também.

Dusk: me sinto mais novo do que uma bateria de lítio recém carregada.

Shiva se dirige a eles e entrega a espada de Dusk.

Shiva: estou muito satisfeita com a performance de vocês em combate, acredito que vocês possam trazer novamente o equilíbrio dos cristais. Assim como Ifrit, eu e Mist Dragon nos juntaremos a vocês.

Luka fica toda entusiasmada por ter Shiva por perto.

Luka: nossa, nunca imaginei que veria Shiva de carne e osso.

Shiva: me juntarei a você, Luka. Que possui o coração tão puro quanto a neve. Use meus poderes quando julgar necessário.

Então Shiva se transforma em um cristal de gelo que entra na mão esquerda de Luka.

Luka: ai que tudo! Agora tô pro crime!

Dusk se aproxima de Mist Dragon e o dragão encosta a cabeça no ombro de Dusk, o rapaz então afaga a cabeça do dragão e então ele vira neblina que entra pelas vias respiratórias de Dusk.

Dusk: já estou vendo a saída, vamos lá.

Sabin: quando chegarmos em Fígaro do Sul, vamos comer não é? Essa batalha me deixou com fome.

Edgar: devagar com o andor que o santo é de barro, maninho.

Dawn olhou para Dusk e sorriu para ele.

Dawn: vejo que está levando nossa missão a sério. Fico muito grata, e posso ver que você tem um carinho especial com as espers que você adquire.

Dusk: antes de serem usadas em batalha, as espers são nossas amigas, e devemos tratá-las muito bem.

Luka: a nossa jornada promete, e muito. E concordo com o Dusk, as espers uma vez que estabelecem um pacto com a gente, são nossas amigas.

Edgar: Sabin, vem cá.

Sabin: sim, maninho. O que foi?

Edgar: o Dusk e a Luka amadureceram muito desde a última vez que os vimos.

Sabin: é, acho que estão mais responsáveis.

Edgar: e essa garota, a Dawn. O Dusk não admite, mas acho que ele é louco por ela.

Sabin: hehehe, melhor não darmos palpites ainda.

**Fim do capítulo VI – a donzela e o dragão.**


	7. Ataque em alto mar, o rapto de Luka

Capítulo VII – Ataque em alto-mar, o rapto de Luka

**Capítulo VII – Ataque em alto-mar, o rapto de Luka.**

Enfim, o grupo chega à movimentada cidade de Fígaro do Sul, uma cidade portuária, onde mercadores caminhavam apressados rumo aos diversos estabelecimentos comerciais, enquanto cidadãos da cidade passavam para lá e para cá sempre carregados de sacolas cheias de itens. Onde havia espaço nas ruas, crianças brincavam com seus brinquedos recém comprados. Uma loja em especial chamou a atenção de Luka, que enquanto olhava para a vitrine de vestimentas e acessórios femininos, dava pulinhos de visível empolgação.

Luka: aiiiiii meuuuuu DEUS!! gente, olhem só isso! Uma peça mais fashion q a outra! eu TENHO que entrar para olhar... olha só isso Dawn, quanta coisa roxa... e rosa... e verde... ai, vem vem, vamos ver estas belezinhas de perto!

Enquanto Dusk ria da empolgação de Luka, que a esta altura já carregava Dawn pelo braço até o interior da loja, resolveu que talvez fosse a hora de renovar seus armamentos.

Dusk: Ei, alma sebosa!! Não demore muito, vou dar uma volta por aí com os moleques... Ah, Dawn, fica de olho nela senão essa maluca compra a loja inteira!

Dawn: é... to vendo...

Enquanto Dawn tentava responder Dusk, Luka já remexia nas araras de roupa, escolhendo cabides das mais variadas cores e modelos... No meio da loja, dirigiu o olhar para sua acompanhante, que a espiava curiosamente.

Luka: Hummm... você também precisa de roupas novas Dawn, essas suas roupas de dançarina deixam você meio... err... diferenciada demais do resto da população...

Dawn cora, e se deixa examinar pelo olhar crítico de sua mais nova _personal stylist_.

Enquanto isso os rapazes as espiavam atentamente do lado de fora.

Edgar: parece que Dawn também foi tomada pelo espírito das compras.

Sabin: espero que elas venham logo, porque estou com fome.

Dusk sente o estômago roncar também.

Dusk: é, eu também. Mas vamos à loja de equipamentos para atualizar nosso armamento. Estou com saudades de usar armas de fogo.

Sabin: estranho é que depois do rompimento do primeiro cristal, todas as Matérias desapareceram assim, do nada.

Dusk congela no meio da praça quando ouve isso.

Dusk: não creio!

Edgar: sim, é verdade. Agora é tudo do jeito antigo, bem não tão antigo uma vez que Fígaro tem uma tecnologia avançada.

Enquanto os jovens conversavam, um enorme pássaro de cor amarela passa por eles de uma forma estabanada.

Sabin: um chocobo desgovernado é encrenca na certa, vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Instantes depois, um moogle branco corre desesperado atrás da ave e tropeça.

Moogle: volte aqui, kupo! Oh, meu chefe vai puxar meu pompom.

Dusk ajuda o moogle a se levantar.

Dusk: calma aí, moogle. Nervoso você não vai a lugar algum, e chocobos correm mais ainda quando seu dono está bravo com ele.

Moogle: e quem é você, um chocobólogo?

Edgar e Sabin gargalham com as palavras do moogle e imaginam Dusk vestido de chocobo.

Dusk: ao invés de rirem, deviam ajudar o bola de pêlos a reaver seu chocobo. Vamos ver, você tem alguns legumes Gysahl na sua bolsa?

O moogle procura pelos legumes Gysahl e acena com a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Moogle: aquele chocobo comeu tudo antes de fugir, kupo.

Edgar: eles vendem legumes para chocobos no porto, vou buscar alguns. Quantos você precisa?

Dusk: três bastam.

O moogle fica indignado com a quantidade de Gysahl que Dusk propôs e retruca.

Moogle: mas aquele chocobo é muito comilão, kupo. Precisaria ao menos um balde de Gysahl para você conseguir encher o estômago daquela galinha gigante.

Dusk: confie em mim, cabeça de pompom.

Edgar volta com três legumes Gysahl frescos, então Dusk propõe um plano.

Dusk: eu e o moogle iremos procurar pelo chocobo na asa norte da cidade, enquanto vocês ficam aqui na asa sul. Se vocês avistarem o chocobo, tentem atraí-lo para cá, eu vou tentar conquistar a confiança dele espalhando esses legumes pelo chão, até ele finalmente se aproximar de mim e eu conseguir capturá-lo.

Sabin e Edgar concordam e tomam posição perto do porto. Dusk fica perto das lojas e o moogle perto do estábulo de chocobos. Então o chocobo aparece perto da loja de itens. E então Dusk sorrateiramente se aproxima da ave.

Dusk: então é você o fujão? Tenho uma coisa pra você, mas só se parar de fugir.

O chocobo olha desconfiado para o rapaz, então Dusk tira do bolso um Gysahl. Ele então deixa um Gysahl no chão e se afasta, a fim da ave começar a confiar nele. O chocobo pega a Gysahl e come.

Dusk: está gostoso, não é? Tem muito mais da onde saiu essa. Se confiar em mim eu te dou mais uma.

Dusk coloca outro Gysahl no chão, só que desta vez fica mais perto. O chocobo come o Gysahl e observa o rapaz.

Dusk: bom garoto.

O chocobo reprova a última frase de Dusk.

Dusk: então você é uma mocinha? Me desculpe, olha se quiser comer o último Gysahl, terá que vir até aqui.

Então Dusk estende a mão esquerda para a ave, que fica desconfiada no primeiro instante, mas aos poucos se aproxima de Dusk e finalmente pega o Gysahl das mãos dele, então vagarosamente, Dusk coloca a mão direita na cabeça do chocobo e o afaga.

Dusk: muito bem! Você é uma boa menina, agora obedeça aquele cabeça de pompom, senão o emprego dele vai pra guilhotina, está bem?

O chocobo então arrulha como se estivesse concordando e vai sozinho até o estábulo. O moogle fica perplexo com o que vê.

Moogle: realmente você é um chocobólogo, kupo! Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda.

?: Montblanc! Seu moogle irresponsável, você deixou a Raven fugir outra vez, kupo?

Um moogle bege em trajes mais formais se dirige a Montblanc.

Montblanc: chefe Mogtan! O senhor por aqui? Me perdoe, kupo!

Mogtan: é a terceira vez que isso acontece, kupo. Está despedido!

Montblanc: não senhor, por favor! Isso não acontecerá mais, kupo!

Edgar e Sabin chegam do porto e vêem outro moogle repreendendo Montblanc.

Edgar: não demita o jovem moogle, sr. Mogtan.

Sabin: todo mundo erra às vezes, e nós aprendemos com os erros.

Mogtan: rei Edgar, príncipe Sabin, kupo! Mas é a terceira vez seguida que ele erra, assim eu vou à falência!

Edgar: ele só não sabia a técnica correta para obter empatia com os chocobos, e o jovem Dusk lhe ensinou uma delas.

Sabin: é, cara. Dê uma nova chance a ele.

Mogtan: não sei, sou novo neste ramo. Fui à falência com o negócio da compra e venda de Matérias agora que elas sumiram, e não gostaria de falir neste negócio, kupo.

Dusk resolve quebrar o silêncio e defender Montblanc.

Dusk: olhe, senhor. Vocês dois são novos neste ramo então, podem aprender um com o outro, dê uma chance a Montblanc.

Mogtan: está bem, kupo. Montblanc, agora a decisão é sua.

Montblanc: eu quero muito este emprego, kupo. Apesar de eu ser um engenheiro por formação, preciso pagar as minhas contas de alguma forma, e fazendo o que gosto. Eu gosto de estar com os chocobos, por isso que escolhi trabalhar em um estábulo cheio deles.

Mogtan: muito bem, kupo. Então volte ao seu posto e vá dar um banho em Raven. Quanto a vocês, vou espalhar para todos os moogles sobre a sua técnica eficaz de acalmar os chocobos e os alertarei de sempre deixar vocês alugarem chocobos de graça.

Dusk: muito agradecido.

Mogtan: de nada, é o mínimo que posso fazer por ter trazido meu chocobo mais precioso do estábulo, kupo.

Edgar: estando bem para ambas as partes, vamos até as lojas comprar equipamentos então.

Sabin: tenha mais cuidado, Montblanc. E seja um chefe flexível, Mogtan.

Os dois moogles apenas fazem um sinal de positivo e falam "kupo!".

Então, na loja de armas, Dusk compra uma espada de bronze e uma carabina modelo Scylla com balas de prata, Edgar uma lança de alumínio, e Sabin um par de garras envenenadas, Dusk ainda se lembra de Luka e Dawn, e compra para elas um cajado Samsara e um par de facas khukri.

Caixa: é uma honra servi-lo, rei Edgar.

Edgar: eu é que agradeço por sempre nos proporcionar armas de qualidade.

Saindo da loja, Dusk vê em uma loja de roupas masculinas, um conjunto que lembra muito mais seu estilo, viu naquelas roupas uma oportunidade de finalmente se livrar daquelas roupinhas ridículas de Red Mage.

Dusk: é...eu já volto, certo? Vão se encontrar com as meninas.

Dusk então entra no provador e experimenta as roupas, caíram como uma luva no gosto do rapaz. Então rapidamente foi ao caixa e pagou por elas. Mas algo estranho aconteceu, as roupas de Red Mage se adaptaram à nova vestimenta dele. Então o blusão de moleton com gorro que era totalmente preto ficou preto e vermelho, o jeans ganhou uma corrente na perna esquerda e a bota virou um coturno.

Dusk: que estranho, mas não ficou nada mal. Faz mais o meu estilo. Bem, como está calor, vou tirar o blusão por agora. Nossa, o que é isso? O blusão sai a hora que eu quiser e vira essa camiseta? Hmmm...que bonita a minha roupa, que roupinha mucho loca, ela custou mais de um centavo, e agrada a quem olhar. Hehehe, adoro Chaves.

O blusão havia se transformado em uma camisa, era preta em gola V sem manga, não chegava a ser uma regata. Tinha detalhes vermelhos onde começariam as mangas e também tinha uns tribais vermelhos nas laterais.

Dusk: agora sim, estou em 2008 e na vida real, não em uma festa de Dia das Bruxas.

Quando Dusk saiu da loja, Luka e Dawn já haviam chegado da outra loja e esperavam por ele, juntamente com Edgar e Sabin.

Luka fica espantada com o novo visual de seu amigo. A white mage agora vestia roupas que condiziam com seu novo "trabalho", tendo trocado o rosa habitual por uma longa, porém leve, bata branca de mangas largas e compridas, enfeitada por delicadas rendas brancas e bordados que, no momento, brilhavam em violeta; na cintura, trazia amarrada uma faixa com os mesmos bordados. Jeans compridos acompanhavam a produção, mas estavam meio escondidos pela bata (que passava da altura do quadril) e pelas delicadas botas de tom neutro. Os longos cabelos louros de Luka permaneciam trançados ao lado, como de costume.

Enquanto Dusk e os demais olhavam atentamente para as moças, os bordados da roupa de Luka ficavam mais violeta ainda, e à medida em que ele começou a brincar com os dotes de estilista de Luka eles foram tornando-se vermelhos.

Dusk: Mas hein? Esta tua roupa veio com defeito Luka!

Luka: Dusk... elas não vieram assim. E nem adianta dizer que eu devia ter deixado a Dawn mais discreta, porque ao que parece o estilo dela é este mesmo...

Dawn: Na verdade elas se modificaram quando as vestimos. Os bordados da roupa de Luka eram todos brancos, mas ao que parece mudam conforme seu estado de humor...

Sabin: porque o roxo?

Dawn: É que violeta significa dúvida, hesitação, ela estava, digamos, ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês... err... bem, devo dizer que não apenas ela estava apreensiva...

Dusk: hahahaha, quer dizer que você se estressou porque tirei da tua cara, né alma sebosa? Não se preocupe, só queria ver sua cara brava, você ficou uma gracinha!

Luka: Ah tah, brigada... mas ei! você está vestido pra matar hein?

Dusk: finalmente encontrei algo que tinha mais a ver com meu estilo, eu detestava aquela roupa de dia das bruxas. Ah, compramos armas novas, e lembramos de vocês. Aquele seu cajado retrátil estava bem torto e a faca de Dawn estava perdendo o corte.

Sabin: vocês perderam toda a diversão, teve até caça ao chocobo por aqui, não é maninho?

Edgar estava distraído babando nas novas roupas e acessórios de Luka e Dawn. Dusk se irrita com Edgar.

Edgar aproxima-se de Dawn, e inclina-se em uma reverência e beija sua mão enquanto diz:

Edgar: você continua parecendo uma linda princesa!

Dawn sorri enquanto Luka e Sabin caem na gargalhada, já que percebem a clara intenção de Edgar em tirar uma casquinha da garota, Dusk por sua vez fez uma cara feia e ainda ficou vermelho de raiva.

Sabin: deixa essa comigo, cara.

Sabin dá um golpe de nunchaku em Edgar e ele volta à realidade.

Edgar: ei, por que me bateu?

Sabin: porque alguém precisava acordar. Olha quem está irritado por terem mexido com a garota dele.

Dusk:...

Dawn fica corada. Para tristeza dos rapazes, a moça vestia algo mais discreto que as roupas de sua chegada... mas mantinha seu estilo usando um lindo top de renda azul, que ficava encoberto pela túnica também azul, mas de tom mais leve; a peça de roupa era transpassada na frente, com delicados bordados em todo seu contorno, e também tinha mangas longas, tipo "boca de sino", com uma larga faixa apertada sobre a roupa, na cintura, que evidenciava bem o belo corpo da moça, mas de modo discreto; no estilo oriental, abria-se em fendas dos lados, abaixo da faixa, deixando aparecer a saia azul-escuro em tecido fluído... o conjunto parecia um belo vestido, e Dawn usava botas de cano longo para complementar.

Luka: caça ao chocobo? Me explica isso melhor.

Edgar: um moogle desastrado deixou um chocobo fugir e quase perdeu o emprego.

Dusk: aquele chocobo só precisava de disciplina, só isso. É tão simples.

Luka dá uma pequena risada.

Luka: é impressão minha ou Dusk tá virando Super Nanny dos animais e espers? Primeiro foi o Mist Dragon e agora um chocobo?

Dawn timidamente resolveu falar a favor do rapaz que já estava procurando um buraco para meter a cabeça.

Dawn: pois eu acho isso uma atitude muito doce, ter empatia com animais e outras criaturas. Isso demonstra que Dusk tem um bom coração.

Dusk: é...podemos ir almoçar? Aposto que todos nós estamos com fome.

Sabin: finalmente, vamos comer! Podemos ir ao Lagosta Louca?

Luka: Lagosta Louca?

Edgar: o lugar favorito do Sabin desde quando ele era pequeno. Não posso negar que lá eles servem uma comida excelente, vamos pra lá.

Dusk: mas que nome para um restaurante!

Então, eles chegam ao restaurante e em um quadro estava uma ilustração de um monstro marinho e um recorte de jornal.

"SUPOSTO GUARDIÃO DOS MARES LEVIATHAN, DÁ AS CARAS NOS MARES DE FÍGARO, SERÁ UM AVISO DE QUE TEMPOS DIFÍCEIS ESTÃO POR VIR? CONFIRAM ESTA MATÉRIA COMPLETA NA EDIÇÃO DE SEXTA DO JORNAL THE KUPO TIMES!"

Dawn fica perplexa com a notícia.

Dawn: Leviathan é o guardião do cristal da água, segundo antigos texto da biblioteca central de Éden.

Dusk pega uma porção de camarões e bebe um gole de coca-cola.

Dusk: acha que pode ser verdade ou apenas uma especulação de jornal sensacionalista?

Luka: eu não creio que sejam apenas rumores, o the kupo times não costuma publicar notícias falsas.

Edgar: podemos usar o navio real para irmos atrás dele, segundo as histórias que a minha avó costumava contar para mim e para o Sabin, Leviathan não é uma criatura hostil.

Dusk: interessante. Bem, a comida estava boa, mas agora fiquei curioso em ir atrás do Leviathan.

Luka suspira e reprova a atitude de Dusk.

Luka: Aff, você não tem noção do perigo, não é mesmo?

Dusk: é o perigo que me faz seguir em frente! Ah, vamos lá Luka, admita... não diga que você não está ansiosa?

Edgar: o navio está atracado no píer 14, podemos zarpar a qualquer momento.

Sabin: só se for agora.

Então, eles se dirigiram ao navio Rubi do Deserto, que tinha o brasão da família real de Fígaro.

Capitão: rei Edgar, deseja ir para algum lugar?

Edgar: gostaria de ir ao canal de Torna e voltar, preciso investigar algo por lá.

Capitão: sim senhor, imediatamente senhor. Homens, levantar âncora! Vamos partir!

O navio começa a se movimentar pelo imenso mar azul, Fígaro do Sul rapidamente se afasta da vista de nossos heróis.

Edgar: não se preocupem com enjôos, o navio é bem estável e não balança.

Dawn se sente confortável com a brisa do mar batendo em seu rosto, então tira a fivela do cabelo e eles ficam soltos ao vento. Dusk senta-se ao lado dela e a observa. Após observá-la por um tempo, a imagem de Luna vem à sua cabeça.

Dawn: mesmo com o vento parado, essa brisa continua a soprar. Estranho não é?

Dusk: eu nem tinha notado, mas agora que você mencionou isso, comecei a achar que isso deve ser ação do cristal da água. O seu colar começou a brilhar não faz alguns segundos, o cristal deve estar por perto.

Dawn: ele está submerso, precisamos pensar em alguma forma de chegar lá em baixo.

Dusk: se tivéssemos a Matéria Underwater, seria fácil. Mas agora nem isso.

Dawn passa a mão nos cabelos e fica pensativa.

Dusk pensa nos Final Fantasies que já jogou anteriormente e quando lembra dos feitiços com o prefixo Null, ele tem uma idéia. Então ele se levanta e vai em direção à Luka que observa o céu sem nuvens.

Dusk: Luka, precisamos de um feitiço novo para irmos até o cristal da água! Ele está submerso.

Luka: e como você sabe disso?

Dusk: olha o pingente da Dawn, está brilhando cada vez mais forte à medida que nos aproximamos do canal de Torna.

Luka fica pensativa.

Luka: e o que você sugere?

Dusk: NULTIDE!

Uma parede azul envolve Dusk.

Dusk: acho que isso substituirá a Matéria Underwater, pelo menos por agora. Mas cuidado que uma vez atingida por algum ataque baseado em água, a barreira se desfaz e você tem que usá-la de novo. Agora tenta você.

Luka: está certo, mas e se eu cair na água com NulTide? A barreira não vai sair?

Dusk: acho que não, porque você não vai se machucar só de você estar na água. E NulTide também vai proteger o seu precioso cabelo dourado.

Luka então não pensa duas vezes.

Luka: se vai proteger o meu cabelo, por que não me disse antes? NULTIDE!

A parede azul também envolve Luka.

Luka: você é bom estrategista, Dusk.

Dusk: é isso que dá jogar Final Fantasy desde o primeiro.

Luka: estou quase convencida de quando acabar tudo isso, começar a jogar desde o primeiro também.

Dusk apenas sorri para a amiga com aprovação. Então ele se dirige a Edgar.

Edgar: o que há, velho amigo?

Dusk: falta muito ainda até o canal?

Edgar: estamos perto, relaxe.

Então um dos marinheiros toca a sineta do navio.

Marinheiro: capitão! Criatura estranha à vista!

Capitão: silenciar motores! Não vamos assustá-la! Marinheiro, analisar criatura!

O marinheiro usa um scanner e se espanta.

Marinheiro: senhor, se parece muito com...com...

Capitão: fale logo, homem!

A criatura dá uma cabeçada no navio.

Capitão: não pode ser! É...

A criatura se levanta em toda sua extensão.

Capitão: LEVIATHAN!

A criatura provoca um tsunami que começa a chacoalhar o navio.

Edgar: segurem-se!

Sabin: é fácil demais falar.

Então um redemoinho enorme se forma perto do navio e uma sereia de armadura sai de dentro dele com doze criaturas menores que invadem o navio.

Dusk: Luka, acho que essa é a melhor hora de usarmos NulTide!

Luka: NULTIDE!

Os homens-peixe cercaram os heróis e o navio continuava a balançar. As criaturas avançaram ferozmente, Dusk conseguiu derrubar alguns com tiros de carabina, Dawn lançou agulhas em dois monstros, Edgar lançou flechas com sua besta e Sabin produziu lâminas de vento com a brisa marítima.

Dusk: mas eles são insistentes mesmo! E essa mulher anchova que não pára de enviar mais deles?

Luka: por que você não frita eles?

Dusk: não tem como porque eles são resistentes contra fogo. A não ser que...

Dusk observa uma tempestade se formando no céu e tem uma idéia.

Dusk: perfeito! Agora a casa realmente caiu pra vocês. Mist Dragon!

Dusk dispersa em neblina, causando cegueira e confusão nos inimigos, então ele vira um dragão e cospe um jato de energia. Quando Dusk volta ao normal, ele aproveita a eletricidade das nuvens para aprender um novo feitiço.

Dusk: hehehe, THUNDER!

A sereia recua e as criaturas explodem.

Edgar: estão todos bem?

Sabin: eu estou inteiro.

Dawn: olhem gente, a Luka!

Luka havia sido levada por Leviathan, que estava prestes a mergulhar.

Luka: ah! Socorro! Me larga!

Mas era tarde demais, Leviathan havia capturado Luka e imergido.

Edgar: o que faremos?

Dusk: o mais óbvio, vamos atrás dela! Não podemos deixá-la.

O redemoinho começa a tragar o navio para o fundo do mar e então a sereia sopra um brilho nos quatro, que caem inconscientes.

**Fim do capítulo VII – Ataque em alto-mar, o rapto de Luka.**


	8. O cristal da água e Siren

Capítulo VIII – O cristal de água, a rainha das sereias Siren

**Ão Capítulo VIII – O cristal de água, a rainha das sereias Siren.**

Luna: ei Dusk. Dusk?

Luna sorria para o garoto que vagarosamente abria os olhos e se espantou ao ver sua amada por perto.

Dusk: Lu...Luna. Onde estamos? Até onde lembro fomos atacados por Leviathan e o navio afundou. Será que...estou morto... e você veio me buscar?

Luna balança a cabeça negativamente e aproxima-se ainda mais, enquanto, cada vez mais perto, transforma-se na sereia que evocava os homens-peixe.

??: Ifrit estava certo ao escolhê-lo, vejo que você é um garoto muito forte e habilidoso. Nunca enfrentei alguém com um espírito de luta tão forte! Vou me apresentar, sou Matheus, a sereia do gelo e guarda pessoal da rainha das sereias, Siren.

Dusk olha com reprovação para Matheus, porém decide ouvi-la até o fim.

Dusk: tá, parabéns. Por que todo esse carnaval pra cima da gente?

Matheus: me perdoe, mas era a única maneira de atrairmos a atenção de vocês, heróis dos cristais.

Dusk: onde estão meus amigos? Se... você... ou aquela lingüiça do mar... os machucou...

Dusk cerra os punhos com força, encarando a sereia

Dusk: ... Ou se fez algo pior... Ahhh! Preparem-se porque vão se arrepender de terem cruzado o meu caminho!

Matheus mantém a calma e continua a conversar com o rapaz.

Matheus: tenha a certeza de que eles estão em segurança, na superfície. juntamente com a tripulação, no canal de Torna,

Dusk: como posso confiar em alguém que quis me matar afogado minutos atrás?

Matheus cria um espelho de gelo e então mostra Edgar e Sabin acordando na beira do canal de Torna, Dusk pensa que pode se tratar de uma ilusão, mas não tem outra alternativa senão fazer o que pede a sereia.

Dusk: certo, então me diga onde estão Luka e Dawn.

Matheus: se aceitar o meu pedido, mostrarei o caminho até elas.

Dusk faz pose de garçom como se estivesse anotando pedidos de uma mesa de um restaurante.

Dusk: fala logo.

Matheus: nosso belo reino de Lápis Lazulli foi devastado por um inimigo imenso chamado Emerald Weapon, nem nossas melhores guerreiras conseguiram contê-lo. Nem mesmo eu e Leviathan... aproveitando-se da devastação do reino, um jovem de longos cabelos prateados, portando uma imensa espada, selou nossa rainha em uma pedra. Isso provocou a instabilidade do cristal da água que tanto nos esforçamos para proteger, é só uma questão de tempo até que o cristal se parta e os mares se tornem revoltos. Por isso, peço a você que me ajude a vencer Emerald Weapon e o rapaz misterioso para resgatar a nossa rainha.

Dusk se sente um pouco culpado por ser tão seco com a sereia, então decidiu ajudá-la.

Dusk: Cabelos longos... a espada.. seria... uma masamune? Ah, não pode ser... será? Ei Matheus, diga-me, este rapaz... há mais algum detalhe marcante?

Matheus: seu olhar... além da insanidade aparente no olhar, eles são de um azul tão brilhante...

Dusk: É... Luka teria um ataque se ouvisse isso...

Matheus: Ahn?

Dusk, Nada. Vou ajudá-la, mas com uma condição. Você terá que me levar até as minhas amigas primeiro, depois resgatamos Siren. Quanto mais pessoas, maiores vantagens teremos em batalha.

Matheus: bah...está certo. Então receba o meu poder.

Matheus então aponta seu tridente para o coração de Dusk e avança em direção ao rapaz, então no contato com o peito de Dusk, ela se transforma em um floco de neve e desaparece.

Dusk: Hum... isso que eu chamo de "dar um gelo".

Matheus fala telepaticamente: siga as correntes frias que você eventualmente encontrará suas amigas, mas tome cuidado com os inimigos que podem aparecer no caminho.

Dusk: tá bom, não precisa me lembrar disso. Opa, melhor eu reaplicar o NulTide.

Dusk conjura o feitiço NulTide e segue em frente.

Dusk: correntes frias, correntes frias...certo vamos usar a imaginação.

Dusk fecha os olhos e tenta sentir tudo o que passa à sua volta, até que sente uma sensação gélida passar por ele.

Dusk: Hum... então isso é uma corrente fria, não podemos ver, nem tocá-la, mas podemos senti-la. Deve ser ação do cristal, e tenho a sensação que encontrarei as meninas seguindo esta corrente.

Não muito longe dali, ouve-se um barulho de luta, monstros e uma voz ofegante.

Dawn: eles são muitos, não vou conseguir apenas atirando agulhas.

Dawn tenta fugir das piranhas e enquanto foge atira mais agulhas, algumas são contidas, mas ainda estão em grande número.

Dawn: não sei se isso vai funcionar, mas é meu último recurso. WHITE BREATH!

Num último esforço, das mãos da dançarina sai a rajada de energia brilhante, na cor branca. Ela repele as piranhas, que se irritam. Depois do susto com a rajada, as piranhas avançam em direção à garota, eis que então Matheus surge no alto e atira seu tridente em direção às piranhas formando uma corrente de ar congelado. Matheus avança em direção ao tridente e o arranca do chão congelando as piranhas enquanto dá um salto. As piranhas explodem e se convergem a um ponto de luz que desaparece. Vozes falam na cabeça de Dawn.

??: Nós, as Rêmoras, reconhecemos sua coragem e agora você pode nos chamar quando quiser.

A garota fica um pouco perplexa, mas sorri por ter adquirido uma esper.

Dusk: você está bem? Te procurei por toda parte.

Dawn: estou sim, obrigada. Estou só um pouco cansada, no começo eram apenas um grupo de piranhas, então começou aparecer mais e mais e então fiquei assustada e comecei a correr.

Dusk: não fale mais nada. CURE!

O feitiço Cure de Dusk evoluiu para Cure 2 para curar Dawn.

Dusk: nossa, usei Cure apenas algumas vezes e já virou Cure 2.

Dawn sorri para o garoto.

Dawn: muito obrigada, mas por que fez isso? Era só eu descansar um pouco.

Dusk: porque...

Dusk ficou em silêncio por um tempo, sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu.

Dusk: porque me preocupo com você.

Dawn ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão enquanto pensava na resposta, que secretamente a deixava feliz... um pouco envergonhada com a resposta de Dusk, levantou-se e seguiu o rapaz.

Dusk: a corrente está ficando mais forte, acho que estamos perto do cristal.

Dawn: estamos sim, o colar está brilhando mais intensamente.

Mais alguns metros e os dois se deparam com a espessa e majestosa porta de gelo, gravada pelo selo real do reino lazulli, trata-se da entrada da bela catedral do reino. A dupla adentra vagarosamente pelo imenso salão principal, de formato hexagonal, onde as paredes de cristal azulado cedem espaço aos amplos vitrais que estampam a realeza. As figuras de Matheus, Bismarck, Leviathan e Siren aparecem em meio aos tons de azul e violeta, e a luz refletida que passa pelos vitrais dá às paredes e chão uma tonalidade mista, indescritível. Estátuas ricamente ornamentadas dos lendários espers emergem do quadrado de água situado ao centro, onde, de costas para os demais, cada qual guarda um ponto, Leviathan guardando o sul, Matheus o leste, Bismarck o oeste, e Siren o norte. As estátuas, esculpidas em algo semelhante ao mármore branco, refletem as luzes dos vitrais, ora parecendo violeta, ora azuis, às vezes levemente esverdeadas.

Dawn: esse lugar é lindo...

Dusk: Emerald Weapon e o tal "rapaz misterioso" vão pagar com juros e correção monetária por terem estragado uma civilização tão culturalmente rica. Vamos até aquela porta, o cristal deve estar mais adiante.

Dawn não responde, apenas segue o rapaz. Atrás da imensa porta, desta vez ornamentada por safiras, flutua o majestoso cristal. A sala, menor que o salão anterior, e redonda, mais parecia um templo de adoração à água. Olhando pra cima, Dusk pôde ver que a abóbada de cristal transparente no teto era cortada por pequeninos filetes de água, os quais brilhavam nos tons do arco-íris. No alto, estreitas cachoeiras escorriam do que pareciam ser mãos esculpidas nas paredes, terminando por criar um corredor de água que circundava a sala e gerava um lago ao centro, deixando apenas um estreito corredor para os visitantes. O cristal, que flutuava em meio ao lago, era guardado por um véu de água, que tinha o mesmo brilho dos filetes de cima.

Dusk: chegamos a tempo. Dawn, você sabe o que fazer para salvar o cristal?

Dawn: sim, a dança do selo. Para impedir que o cristal se parta.

Dawn então solta seus cabelos e caminha em direção ao véu de água, começando a dançar como uma odalisca por cima da água. Então conjura uma mandala atraindo as cachoeiras ao centro. A água parecia dançar em sincronia com Dawn. Dusk fica enfeitiçado pela dança da garota. Após Dawn finalizar sua dança, ela vai em direção a Dusk e perde os sentidos, ele carrega a jovem e retoma sua busca por Luka. Então, Dusk avança para uma abertura atrás do cristal, e encontra o cajado Samsara de Luka no caminho, jogado no chão.

Dusk: ela está por perto. Agüente firme, Dawn. Logo sairemos daqui.

Dusk chega a uma sala maior, com um lago subterrâneo e ao fundo, Luka está presa em uma espécie de estátua, inconsciente. O garoto então acomoda Dawn em uma pedra e vai atrás de Luka. É quando Leviathan surge do fundo do lago e encara o rapaz.

Dusk: Você! O que fez com a Luka?

Leviathan: vamos evitar batalhas desnecessárias, se baixar suas armas eu explicarei tudo e a garota ficará bem.

Dusk: o que vai acontecer se eu não fizer isso?

Dusk já estava apontando seu rifle para o coração do guardião dos mares.

Leviathan: simplesmente vou varrer você daqui, garoto tolo.

Leviathan provoca uma tsunami e Dusk sai correndo para salvar Dawn de ser tragada pela onda gigante. Ele se transforma em Mist Dragon e dá o seu máximo para dissipar a onda, obtendo sucesso.

Leviathan: ah, temos um adversário à altura por aqui. E parece que essas garotas são muito preciosas para você. Muito bem, vou lhe propor um acordo. Eu solto a garota e você ouve o que tenho a dizer.

Dusk: e eu tenho outra escolha? Está certo.

Leviathan então fecha seus enormes olhos azuis e a estátua solta Luka, que lentamente recobra seus sentidos.

Leviathan: a outra garota que está com vocês é a donzela do cristal, estou certo?

Dusk: pensei que esse seu cérebro de minhoca superdesenvolvida já sabia disso, mas sim, ela é.

Luka: Dusk, respeite Leviathan, ele tem muito a nos dizer.

Leviathan: vejo que nem todos são insolentes por aqui... bem deixe-me continuar. Eu os trouxe aqui para justamente salvar a rainha Siren e o cristal da água. Matheus e eu morremos tentando conter Emerald Weapon e o rapaz misterioso, então não podemos fazer mais nada e precisamos de guerreiros fortes de espírito para que usem os nossos poderes de forma apropriada para conter essa ameaça.

Dusk: então o que estamos fazendo aqui parados? O cristal da água está salvo, mas ainda precisamos resgatar Siren. Una-se a mim, Leviathan e salvaremos a rainha.

Leviathan: para que um esper se junte a você, você deve merecer esta junção. Neste caso, quem receberá meus poderes será a jovem Luka.

Dusk cai de cara no chão enquanto Luka dá uma leve risadinha.

Luka: Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu? quem mandou ser mal-educado? Agora agüente as conseqüências.

Leviathan vira uma gota de água e pinga no lago desaparecendo. Então um barulho ensurdecedor de máquina e um tremor é sentido pelos dois.

Luka: parece que temos visitas.

Dusk: arrgh, não agora. Precisamos salvar Siren! De qualquer forma, vamos sair daqui.

Luka olha para Dawn ainda inconsciente.

Luka: e ela, o que vamos fazer com ela?

Dusk: vou carregá-la é claro, não terei dificuldades para lutar com ela nas minhas costas. Ah, esqueci de uma coisa. Aqui está o seu cajado.

Luka: ai que fofo, você o guardou pra mim. Vou fazer estrogonofe quando voltarmos à superfície.

Dusk: isso se não virarmos estrogonofe agora.

Dusk e Luka correm para a sala do cristal e uma máquina de guerra gigante pronta para atirar nos dois está destruindo a sala. Luka treme nas bases por se tratar de um inimigo muito conhecido por ela.

Luka: Gaaaah! É o Emerald Weapon! Aquele que se você não tiver a Matéria Underwater você só tem vinte minutos para matar!

Dusk: sei muito bem quem é essa lata de lixo. E não é por isso que vou recuar! Luka, use Leviathan e saia daqui com a Dawn. Eu tenho um plano.

Emerald Weapon: alvo identificado, exterminar elementos adicionais e capturar donzela do cristal!

Luka: mas e você? Vai enfrentar essa coisa sozinho?

Dusk: sai logo daqui! Eu vou ficar bem!

Luka muito a contra gosto conjurou Leviathan e saiu correndo, a onda bateu com violência em Emerald Weapon que caiu no chão.

Emerald Weapon: lançar mísseis.

Dusk: idiota. Vai morrer com sua própria explosão.

Dusk se transforma em Ifrit e lança chamas infernais nos canhões e os mísseis explodiram, quebrando parte da máquina. Luka após deixar Dusk para trás, arrisca evocar Cactuar para auxiliar o amigo. Dessa vez, o esper veio a calhar, um Cactuar gigante avança em direção à Emerald Weapon e dispara espinhos enormes derrubando a enorme máquina de vez.

Emerald Weapon: acionar mecanismo de autodestruição. Módulo de perseguição ativado.

Dusk: valeu, Luka! Agora vamos sumir daqui, ele quer acabar com tudo.

Luka: precisamos atraí-lo pra fora, senão o cristal quebra com a explosão.

Então Dusk volta a carregar Dawn, correndo juntamente com Luka. Os dois saem da catedral e Emerald Weapon fica preso na porta, antes de se autodestruir, estranhamente a máquina é desativada.

Luka: Quê? toda essa correria para a weapon não explodir?

Dusk: desde quando você gosta de fogos de artifício, Luka? Agradeça por estar viva. Agora vamos acordar a Dawn, demorou para a gente ter Life na nossa coleção de feitiços, não é mesmo?

Luka: acho que se a gente usar Life juntos nela, terá o mesmo efeito que um feitiço Full-Life.

Dusk: boa idéia, vamos lá então.

Os dois então contam até três e usam o feitiço Life. Dawn finalmente acorda.

Dawn: o que aconteceu? Depois que fiz a dança do selo, não lembro de mais nada.

Dusk: é uma longa história, te contamos depois. Agora precisamos sair daqui.

A catedral começa a desmoronar, sobrando apenas Emerald Weapon e a sala do cristal, que pelo encanto do cristal ainda se mantém no seu aspecto original. Um altar em homenagem a Leviathan se parte e Siren sai de dentro dele. Ela se dirige aos três e faz uma reverência em forma de agradecimento.

Dusk: não nos agradeça, Majestade. Apenas fizemos o que devia ser feito. Está a salvo agora.

Siren: muito obrigada por sua ajuda, pelo menos conseguimos salvar o cristal da água que mantém o seu brilho majestoso e o equilíbrio dos mares e os seres que os habitam.

??: Não se eu interferir. Você já nos causou problemas demais, Siren.

Uma espadada mortal atravessa o coração de Siren... a sereia cai de joelhos no chão com lágrimas nos olhos.

Luka e Dawn ficam horrorizadas com o que acabam de presenciar. Luka, em particular, lembra da cena peculiar, o modo sorrateiro e repentino de execução não lhe são novos... o que um dia fora ficção agora se tornava real... com um frio na espinha e tomada de um temor reverencial, olha atônita para os lados, pressentindo quem seria o inimigo...

Dusk: onde você está seu covarde? Venha nos enfrentar de frente.

??: ah, se você olhar para a sua esquerda, você me verá.

Então os três se viram e se deparam com um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados, uma asa negra e olhos azuis. Luka fica em estado de choque quando o reconhece.

Luka: Se...Se...Sephi...roth?

Dusk: tinha que ser o queridinho dos fanboys...o Zé Birosca. Luka, largue mão de dar ibope pra esse mané!

Sephiroth: mais um cristal se parte, e mais um degrau nós subimos para atingir nosso objetivo. Um aviso...não venham atrás dos outros cristais, não há esperança.

Sephiroth desaparece.

Dusk: palhaço. Até o Kuja apavora mais do que ele.

Dawn: o ritual... não deu certo, vejam.

O cristal racha, e em seguida se parte em diversos pedaços. Siren, repousando a cabeça no colo de Dawn, tenta pronunciar suas últimas palavras.

Siren: Bela donzela, tens o coração puro, e a luz que vem de ti pode restaurar o equilíbrio dos cristais...

Dawn, de olhos marejados, balança a cabeça negativamente, sentida por seus esforços não terem sido suficientes...

Siren: Sei o que pensas... Mas não se culpe... você teria conseguido, não fosse por ele... receba o meu poder. Use minha bela melodia para derrubar os inimigos mais terríveis.

Dawn: sim...

Depois que Siren desaparece, um redemoinho puxa os três para a superfície e eles caem em um lugar desconhecido.

**Fim do capítulo VIII – O cristal da água, a rainha das sereias Siren**


	9. Kupo!

Capítulo IX – Kupo

**Capítulo IX – Kupo! Bem-vindos à Moogle Island.**

Areia, brisa, calor e luz do sol... Dusk finalmente volta à superfície. Ele lentamente abre os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol bater em seu rosto, que repousa sobre a areia branca e fofa. Quanto tempo se passou depois que eles supostamente derrotaram Emerald Weapon? Onde eles estavam? As indagações pulavam em sua mente, mas isso não importava, primeiro ele precisava encontrar as garotas. Foi quando sua vista não estava mais embaçada que ele se deparou com uma baleia azul que, perto de um rochedo, o observava. O som emitido pelo ser místico assemelhava-se a uma triste canção. Então, Dusk sentiu uma voz falando em sua mente.

Bismarck: isso foi o máximo que pude fazer por vocês, uma vez que não tenho mais a capacidade de lutar. Eu sou o esper Bismarck, a grande baleia azul. Devo partir, para onde eu possa descansar eternamente, minha tarefa está cumprida.

Dusk acena para a baleia, que desaparece juntamente com a espuma das ondas.

O rapaz então vira-se de costas e caminha alguns metros em direção à vegetação da ilha. Logo encontra sua amiga Luka, desacordada. Sem pensar duas vezes, Dusk usa um Life nela, fazendo com que a garota acorde aos poucos.

Luka: Se...phiroth, eu te odeio mas me dá um autógrafo...nham...

Dusk dá um Thunder bem fraquinho em sua amiga para acordá-la, Luka se assusta e se enfurece.

Luka: ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Somos amigos ou sei lá?

Dusk: tem certeza de que não tem Absinto nas suas Hi-Potions?

Luka está tão fraca que não consegue nem levantar a mão para dar um tapa em Dusk pelo seu sarcasmo.

Dusk: Luka, sempre que você cogitar pedir autógrafos aos nossos inimigos você vai levar um thunder na cabeça! E você pode me dar um tapa depois que encontrarmos a Dawn, estou preocupado com ela.

Luka: Ahãn, tá. Sei... não to afim de te contestar agora... cara, estou quebrada... Se tivermos a sorte de encontrar uma cama por aqui, acho que vou dormir por uma semana.

Antes de terminar a frase "...acho que vou dormir por uma semana.", Luka se encontrava sozinha na praia, Dusk já estava a um quilômetro de distância à procura de Dawn.

Dusk: "Esteja bem onde estiver, não quero te perder como eu perdi Luna."

Bastou andar alguns minutos... metros a frente Dusk pôde avistar a dama do cristal, sentada em uma pedra à beira-mar... seus pés eram tocados pela espuma salgada, enquanto o vento balançava seus longos cabelos negros. Ela pensava no seu fracasso ao selar o cristal da água e se lamentava.

Dawn: por que o meu ritual não funcionou? Será que sou incapaz de executar o meu papel? Sou uma inútil que apenas serve para ficar em perigo e esperar os outros para que me salvem?

Dusk: se você pensar assim, então realmente você é uma inútil.

Dawn fica pasma com a frase tão seca, dita logo pelo rapaz que outrora era tão carinhoso com os animais e que supostamente se preocupava com ela. Deixando escapar algumas lágrimas, com a voz trêmula retruca:

Dawn: Ah, não me diga! E quem é você para dizer isso? Você não carrega um fardo tão grande nas suas costas desde quando era uma simples célula no ventre da mãe!

Dusk: espere um minuto, você entendeu errado.

Dawn: olha, acho que até um Malboro deve ser mais sensível e compreensivo do que você. Muito obrigada por me coroar como "A Inútil". Agora saia daqui.

Dusk não querendo dar o braço a torcer, retoma seu ar sarcástico.

Dusk: então faça como quiser, chorar pelo cristal partido não vai adiantar nada, um dia você se arrependerá de não ouvir o que as pessoas tem a dizer em sua totalidade. Aproveite o pôr do sol.

Dawn tenta esconder as lágrimas, mas não disfarça sua tristeza e sua decepção.

Dawn: como ele pode ser tão...tão...idiota? Especialmente em uma situação como essa... isso foi... estúpido, insensível, aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, não acredito que ele disse isso!

Luka aparece com alguns peixes que ela conseguiu pegar em uma lagoa dentro da floresta.

Luka: então você está aí, seu mentecapto! Me deixou falando sozinha no meio dessa ilha deserta e nem se deu conta que eu não estava te seguindo.

Dusk olha para a amiga apenas com o canto do olho.

Dusk: você e a Dawn combinaram que hoje é o dia da TPM? Dá um tempo, valeu? Eu vou subir nos coqueiros e pegar alguns cocos.

Luka puxa o amigo pela camisa.

Luka: ei, espera aí. O que houve com a Dawn?

Dusk: ela está se lamentando por não ter conseguido salvar o cristal e está se achando a bolacha quebrada do pacote, então eu disse a minha opinião.

Luka já esperava do amigo que tipo de opinião ele havia dado, mas resolveu perguntar mesmo assim.

Luka: espero que você não tenha dito nada para magoá-la.

Dusk: eu só disse que se ela realmente achava que era uma inútil, de fato ela é uma inútil, fim de papo.

Luka derrubou os peixes que estava carregando e olhou irritada para Dusk.

Luka: grrrrrrrr... seuuuUUUU im-be-cil! grosso, estúpido, insensível! Você magoou a Dawn, como pôde fazer isso?

Dusk: ah, Luka. Pára com isso, se pedem a minha opinião, eu falo somente o que penso, não gosto de mentir.

Luka: mas olha só pra ela, não é fácil ter uma responsabilidade tão grande quanto a dela, e falhar é fora de cogitação. Pára pra pensar na decepção que ela sofreu, você poderia ao menos tê-la confortado, para dar forças à ela, mas não, você teve que dar uma de Cactuar e atirar 1000 espinhos nela! Humpf, homens!

Dusk: parou a palhaçada, quem tem Cactuar aqui é você. Bom, Luka se você está me alugando só pra me dar sermão, então eu passo, tá legal? Eu vou buscar os cocos.

Então, os três jantam sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou suspiro entre si. O clima não é lá dos mais amistosos. Dusk vai dormir sozinho e as garotas no lado oposto da praia. Dawn está tão enraivecida e triste que não consegue dormir. E assim a noite passa vagarosamente.

??: eles estão mortos, kupo?

??: não, kupo. Apenas estão dormindo.

??: esperamos eles acordarem ou acordamos eles?

??: kupo...

Dusk lentamente abre os olhos e vê moogles mexendo em suas coisas. Ele aponta seu rifle para o moogle do pompom amarelo.

Dusk: não é educado mexer nas coisas dos outros, sabia? "kupo"

Os moogles ficam estarrecidos e correm pra lá e pra cá até se colidirem um no outro.

??: Moglie, olha por onde anda, kupo.

Moglie: olha só quem fala, Mogchal.

Dusk: o que querem aqui?

Moglie: somos nós que perguntamos, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Dusk explica toda a história para os moogles que se chocam depois de saberem do ataque de Sephiroth e que os espers do mar morreram.

Mogchal: então precisamos avisar o senhor Ramuh, kupo!

Luka quando ouve o nome Ramuh, acorda como se tivesse levado um choque de milhões de volts.

Luka: gaaaaaaaaaaah! Ramuh? Ele mora aqui? Ai meu deus! Eu quero um autógrafo!

Moglie: Ramuh, o sábio do trovão é o esper que protege a nossa ilha de invasores e fundador da nossa cidade, kupo.

Mogchal: vamos até Mogtown, lá vocês podem tomar um banho e lavar essas roupas que estão sujas, kupo.

Dawn, depois de um certo tempo acorda e vai até a praia onde estão seus amigos e os moogles, ela permanece silenciosa.

Dusk: certo, então vamos logo. Quero atualizar nossos armamentos também.

Mogchal: ah, Moogle Island tem os melhores ferreiros para atender às suas necessidades, kupo.

Luka: eu estou louca para tomar um banho, meu cabelo está cheio de areia.

Dusk: você cuida mais desse cabelo do que da própria vida.

Luka: pelo menos eu me preocupo com alguma coisa boa, não fico deixando as pessoas pra baixo.

Dusk:...

Moglie: ei, Moglio! Traga os chocobos, kupo!

De dentro da floresta um outro moogle com uma meia dúzia de chocobos caminha em direção à praia. Cada um monta em seu chocobo e segue os moogles.

Dusk: é, meu amiguinho emplumado. Talvez você seja o único que me entende.

O chocobo de Dusk apenas solta um "wark!" e continua seguindo os moogles. Então eles chegam em Mogtown, onde as casas são no formato de moogle com direto até a pompom no telhado. Moglio não consegue frear seu chocobo a tempo e bate no portão da cidade.

Moglio: oh, kupo. Por que isso só acontece comigo?

O chocobo pega o moogle e o coloca em suas costas novamente. Então eles "chocobam" até o estábulo e deixam os chocobos por lá, Luka estava ansiosa para conhecer Ramuh.

Luka: é...em qual dessas casinhas malucas mora o Ramuh, hein?

Mogchal: é só pegar o bondinho até subir naquela colina ao norte da cidade, kupo. Moglio os levará até lá, ele precisa falar com o velhinho mesmo.

Dusk: bem, acho que é melhor irmos até o Ramuh primeiro.

Moglio: então vamos, kupo!

Moglio dá um pulo e então fala para os três o seguirem.

No caminho do bondinho, Dusk tenta estabelecer algum tipo de contato com Dawn.

Dusk: é, você ainda tá brava?

Dawn:...

Dawn se afasta de Dusk e entra no bondinho com Luka.

Moglio: entraremos no próximo, kupo. Cada bondinho só comporta duas pessoas.

Luka olha para a amiga que ainda se encontra abatida e tenta puxar assunto com ela.

Luka: olha, Dawn... eu imagino que o Dusk de alguma forma tenha ofendido você... errr, bem... ele é bom em ofender as pessoas...mas no fundo, ele só não tem muito jeito pra se expressar... o Dusk não teve muito apoio familiar sabe? Sempre foi assim... como você vê. não fez bem pra ele, mas ele não é má pessoa... e pode não parecer, mas ele tá arrependido de ter te magoado.

Dawn então resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Dawn: não estou brava com ele, apesar da forma grosseira dele ter falado comigo, ele está coberto de razão. Nunca tenho certeza das minhas escolhas e me sinto inútil com isso. Finalmente alguém teve o cacife de dizer isso para mim na cara.

Luka: e eu acho que ele também te disse essas coisas, porque não quer te perder, como ele perdeu a Luna, a namorada dele que morreu.

Dawn fica mais vermelha que um pimentão vermelho com ketchup.

Luka: desde quando a Luna morreu, ele tem sido assim, seco com as pessoas. Ele era um rapaz muito doce e gentil quando Luna era viva, foi um verdadeiro golpe pra ele a morte dela. E acho que ele vê algo da Luna em você, mas ao mesmo tempo está em conflito. Ele não quer trair a Luna, mesmo depois de morta e ao mesmo tempo, ele gosta de você. Imagine só o conflito na cabeça dele.

Dawn: eu...eu não sabia.

Luka: agora não se preocupe com isso, olha lá, chegamos.

Em frente à velha casa de madeira no topo da colina, estava Ramuh, alimentando os animais. Seu longo bigode e sua barba são marcas registradas do ancião. Logo todos se encontram.

Ramuh: ah, Moglio. Eu estava esperando por você, quem são os seus amigos?

Luka não podia acreditar, seus olhos estavam brilhando de emoção, ela estava frente a frente com o esper Ramuh.

Luka: meu nome é Luka, encantada em conhecê-lo.

Dusk: eu sou Dusk.

Dawn: Dawn.

Moglio: vejo que não precisei apresentá-los, kupo. Então, senhor como posso servi-lo?

Ramuh: você já me serviu trazendo-os até aqui. Eu só precisava confirmar os nomes dessas crianças com destinos tão grandiosos.

Dusk: ninguém aqui é uma criança, senhor.

Luka: ele usou uma metáfora, Dusk. Agora fecha o bico e escuta.

Ramuh examina Luka e coça seu queixo, oculto pela sua longa barba prateada.

Ramuh: brilhante, você possui uma inteligência notável e atitude. Vejo que pensa na melhor atitude a se tomar na batalha, antes de executa-la... Não é a toa que a profissão de White Mage foi atribuída a você, criança.

Ramuh agora vira-se para Dusk e coloca sua mão na cabeça do garoto. Dusk se ajoelha em sinal de reverência.

Ramuh: levante-se criança, não é necessário certo tipo de cortesia comigo. Hmmm...pelo que posso ver, você possui muitas qualidades, no entanto, pequenos defeitos que podem ser suas maiores fraquezas. Tens um passado triste, que contribuiu para uma mudança brusca em sua vida e no seu jeito de ser. Você tem um espírito de luta forte, quer sempre proteger quem você ama, nem que seja até as últimas conseqüências, sim...você morreria por quem você ama... Hmmm...essa é uma característica muito forte sua, você não teme seu oponente.

Ramuh finalmente se dirige até Dawn, sempre se apoiando em seu cajado. O ancião começa a observar a garota.

Ramuh: é uma honra conhecer a donzela do cristal em pessoa, nunca pensei que fosse uma garota tão bela. Parece que existe algo de errado dentro de você. Hmmm...entendo. Ouça, minha bela menina, você tem muito potencial guardado dentro de você, aguardando para ser explorado em sua plenitude. Você precisa parar com esse pensamento de que você não é de serventia alguma para os outros, sempre tenha em mente que você fará as coisas melhores a cada vez que você tentar. Não tenha medo de errar, todos nós erramos, mas no final sempre teremos êxito em tudo que quisermos. Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer.

Dawn fica impressionada com as palavras do ancião e então toma coragem para falar com Dusk.

Dawn: é...Dusk?

Dusk/Dawn: desculpa.

Dusk: não, relaxa. Sou eu que devo desculpas, eu não sei medir as minhas palavras e acabo atirando com bala de canhão.

Dawn: tudo bem, eu precisava de um tiro de canhão. Você me provou que é verdadeiro, que posso confiar em você.

Os dois ficam com as bochechas coradas.

Moglio: kupo! Nunca se separem um do outro, amizades verdadeiras são raras.

Ramuh: exatamente, meu caro Moglio.

Dusk: bem, senhor. Precisamos descer para arrumar um lugar para passar a noite.

Ramuh: Hummm... Olha só a hora, é melhor vocês descerem, ou não pegarão uma hospedaria aberta. Moglio, venha cá um minuto, sim?

Então os três se dirigem ao bondinho enquanto Ramuh e Moglio conversam, quando eles estavam cruzando os portões da casa de Ramuh, o ancião bate o cajado e os portões fecham.

Ramuh: esperem crianças, só mais uma coisa.

Dusk: eu quase prendi o dedo nesse portão, mas pode falar senhor.

Moglio: nós iremos nos juntar a vocês. Choco! Venha cá!

Enquanto o chocobo chega, Moglio coloca uma faixa na cabeça. Moglio sobe nas costas da ave amarela.

Moglio: nós somos Choco/Mog, serviremos vocês nesta jornada, kupo!

Choco: wark! Wark!

Choco/Mog desaparece em um ponto de luz e Dawn recebe o esper.

Ramuh: muito bem. Como o garoto já possui magias ofensivas do elemento trovão, me juntarei a você, criança. E creio que você usará meus poderes com mais sabedoria.

Luka fica empolgada quando um relâmpago corta o céu e Ramuh se junta à ela. Os três então novamente rumam para os bondinhos e um baú os aguarda.

Dusk: acho que é o último presentinho do Ramuh para nós. Vamos abrir.

No baú tinha uma arma para cada um. Uma Lightning Katana para Dusk, um par de Zap Daggers para Dawn e um Ramuh's Staff para Luka.

Luka: agora eu tô pro crime com esse cajado e com o Ramuhzão, hehehe.

Dusk: o corte dessa espada é perfeito e parece irradiar eletricidade a cada vez que golpeio o ar.

Dawn: talvez Siren antes de morrer já tenha contatado os espers para nos ajudar.

Dusk: por isso ele estava nos esperando. Bem, melhor voltarmos. Não precisamos comprar armas, mas precisamos renovar nossos estoques de itens e nossas armaduras estão zoadas.

Momentos depois de Dusk ter mencionado sobre as armaduras, os três são envolvidos por uma luz que altera suas roupas. Uma voz fala com eles.

Cristal: eu sou o espírito do cristal da água, vou conceder a vocês o poder para fazer a diferença. Dusk, agora serás um Samurai...Luka, agora serás uma Alquimista e Dawn, uma Time Mage. Salvem o equilíbrio dos cristais.

A voz some e eles voltam à realidade, suas roupas se adequaram às características de cada profissão. Os três descem até Mogtown e vão até o hotel Sleepy Moogle, onde passam a noite.


End file.
